Let Me Give you My Love
by MistressMizu
Summary: S&S. Daidouji Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura are visiting Hong Kong to meet the famous fashion designer, Li Meiling. On the way, heir to the Li corporation, Syaoran, finds himself constantly watching Sakura... Is this love at first sight? 15 up
1. Welcome to Hong Kong

Hey guys. I'm sorry to anyone who read what was written of my first fic.. you know… the Tokyo Mew Mew one? Anyway, this is CCS, Alternate Universe sorta thing.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Green eyes stared out of the window into a garden, glancing around until they saw a cherry tree. The lips curved into a smile. The eyes then noticed a figure under the tree. It had pale skin and long, lavender hair. The female figured smiled up at the girl in the window. 'Tomoyo…' she thought, smiling even more. Her silky, maple-colored hair flowed as she turned to leave the room, then bounced as she went down the stairs. As she slid open the doors to the hotel's garden, light flooded the room while casting on her face.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice called.

"Good Morning," Sakura said in a near whisper. She bowed as she spoke, the mess of hair falling in her face. She almost forgot that she was somewhere in Hong Kong, rather than Tokyo.

"You're a mess, Sakura chan! I'm glad you woke up though, breakfast is ready in their lobby. Be sure to eat quick though, okay? It's pretty late now, and we're meeting Miss Li Meiling today at one. She's a very popular fashion designer here, and I got lucky with a meeting today. If she likes us enough, she might give us backstage passes to her fashion show tomorrow!" Tomoyo beamed proudly, not close to being out of breathe.

"Oh…well, Tomoyo, if she likes me, do you think I could model in her show? I just want to do it once while we're here."

"Maybe I could put in a few good words for you, just don't trip!" she joked.

Sakura giggled, "How could I trip? I'm your top model!"

"I know silly, but you're never good at tryouts…"

Then they journeyed to the lobby, while smells of many delicious breakfast treats only made their stomachs growl.

After breakfast they each bathed, then began pulling out clothes, trying to decide which outfit would be best for meeting Miss Li. Sakura found a sleek, Chinese-style pink dress with cherry blossom print that would perfectly show off her curves; there was also a pair of light-pink strap-y heels that matched. Tomoyo, on the other hand, found a royal purple dress similar to Sakura's, with lilies instead of cherry blossoms, then royal purple heels also similar to Sakura's. They both accented their outfits with jewelry; Sakura wore silver bracelets and Tomoyo had a necklace laced with blue and purple gemstones.

When they were ready to go, they stood side-by-side in front of a full body mirror, commenting on each other. Sakura's dress was more revealing and teasing than Tomoyo's free-flowing one.

Tomoyo finally looked at the clock, noticing it was 12:30 and decided to call Meiling's office for the car and driver she was told she could use. She found to her surprise that he was already gone, and almost to their hotel, giving the girls a few more minutes to make last changes to their look. Finally, a knock at the door. It was answered almost immediately.

"You're Miss Daidouji, I presume? I am Wei," the driver announced.

"Oh! Yes, and this is my friend Kinomoto Sakura."

Each bowed politely to one another, Sakura gawking at the tall man. Tomoyo then grabbed Sakura's hand and they followed Wei to the limousine. Before he opened the door for them, he stated very matter-of-factly, "Master Li Syaoran will also be riding with you, and please forgive his behavior. He is a bit distant and harsh at times." Wei then turned and opened the door for the two.

Sakura dove in first, making a loud smack as she sat down, immediately apologizing in a quite voice. She blushed, glancing over at the lean, fit figure wearing sun glasses which she happened to sit next to. As Tomoyo was getting into the car, she couldn't help but notice the look on her friend's face and what, or rather who she was staring at.

Little did Sakura know, the eyes behind the dark glasses were looking back at her, examining her body, her fine figure, and pretty face. 'She seems a bit clumsy, but cute. Smells nice too,' smiling to himself but quickly forcing the smile away, hoping no one had seen it. He continued staring at her face though, her luscious, lightly-painted lips. His eyes moved to hers, suddenly getting lost in them. He sighed, "So beautiful…"

"Wha-?" Sakura started, "Mr. Li are you alright?" she asked this quietly, and he looked at her fully, realizing the last part had been out loud.

"Yeah. Fine," he muttered, turning his head towards Daidouji, who instantly began talking—something he didn't enjoy doing.

"Your name is Syaoran, right?" He nodded. "Are you going to the Li building to see anyone, like Meiling?"

"Yeah, just Meiling. Personal business," he lowered his head, thinking to himself. 'If I'm to become head, I need to marry…'

* * *

Soo…. Opinions, flames and constructive criticism are welcome. This is just the first chapter for you guys..(I've written more, but I think this is a good stopping point for now)

Hope you liked it so far though!


	2. The Begining

Chapter 2 finally up, eh? How'd you like the first one? Yes, it's been one day since I posted this, and already I've got the second chapter. But, like I said in the first one, I've already written a lot; it's just a matter of how much do I want to type up? Did I end the first chapter for you guys well, or at a good place? I'm hoping I did… Also hope you enjoy this one

For my three reviewers, thank you very much :D

* * *

Tomoyo politely accepted his silence, and began noticing the conflicting closeness that was beginning between Li and Kinomoto. 'How cute!'

When they arrived, Li Syaoran was the first one out, then helped the young women out to be polite. First, the ever-dainty-Tomoyo, then Sakura. When Li took Sakura's hand, they both blushed, Syaoran firmly grasping her hand. He began pulling her out—but Sakura tripped on the bottom of the door, landing straight into his arms, knocking them both over. Li found his arms around her with her head on his chest and her dress almost showing off her panties. He blushed and looked away as she got up, only to fall on her rear as soon as she was off of him. At that, he was up and walking towards the building.

"What a jerk!" The maple-haired woman said, flushed and pulling down her dress. 'He was handsome though…and soft…and smelled so nice.' Tomoyo only giggled, thinking his treatment was only fair.

When they reached the receptionist's desk in the building, Tomoyo informed the woman there of her appointment.

"You must be Miss Daidouji Tomoyo. It's the 5th floor, 2nd office on the left," she said, smiling at the two.

Tomoyo and Sakura bowed, and made their way to the elevator. After getting out, they headed a little down the hallway, noticing how far apart all the offices were.

When they reached Meiling's office, they noticed the door was cracked open, the voices of a male and female could be heard.

"I won't do it just for your sake! I have feelings, you know?"

"Meiling…you always wanted it. Now is your chance. And…I have to! If I don't marry before Mother decides to hand over the company, I can't become the head of the Li Corporation!"

Sakura gasped, unable to understand the feeling she was getting. Tomoyo simply acted as if she had heard nothing and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the female voice called.

Tomoyo walked in first, followed by Sakura. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo and finally at Sakura, unable to take his eyes off of her. 'If only…but…I don't know her…' Meiling smiled and they each bowed to one another.

"Miss Daidouji, hello," Meiling said to Sakura, who then shook her head.

"I'm Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura. _This_ is Miss Daidouji," she said, pointing to Tomoyo.

"Do forgive me! Oh yes, this is my cousin, Li Syaoran."

"We've…met," Sakura stated, while glaring at Syaoran who smiled curtly. He was a debonair.

"Yes, we have. And you are very, very beautiful, if you don't mind my saying so," he leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "very soft, too." Then he took her hand, kissed it and smiled that cocky smile again, making Sakura blush profusely.

Meiling glared at him while clearing her throat. "Well, Tomoyo, do you mind me calling you that? I'd like to show you some of my designs, for your professional opinion."

"I'd love to see them, Miss Li. I had heard so much about you and your work. I'm glad to finally meet you!" Tomoyo beamed and the two began chatting about fashion and all their successes—and instant bond.

As they chatted, Sakura became extremely bored and uncomfortable, excused herself and walked out of the office. She knew that soon, she and Tomoyo might be out to dinner with this famous designer. She noticed a balcony at the end of the hall and decided to try getting some "fresh" air. As she went outside, a hand caught hers and a body went out the door with her.

"What the," fingers to her lips stopped her.

"Shh… You look as though you aren't having any fun. Why did you come with your friend if you weren't going to have fun? You're much too beautiful for a frown…"

She reached her free hand up to slap him but he caught it, bringing both of her arms behind her back and holding them. He brought his head down to whisper in her ear. "Little cherry, you should be flattered. Now, will you let me give you a good time?"

"You…Playboy! I won't fall for your flattery…" She looked down, her heart pounding and her face turning red.

He released her. "Well, I have the whole weekend off. I'll give you something to think about, Kinomoto," he told her, kissing her cheek and slipping a business card into the top of her dress. He then turned and left, a smug smile on his face. 'A bit quick to move, today, but it will be worth it. I know I've got her…Kinomoto Sakura.'

* * *

okay, time for your reviews and constructive criticism, okay?!?!?! I don't like flames, I've never had one (In total I've only had about 10 reviews anyway) but I don't want any. Not saying you can't give me any, just hoping I won't get any. I'm sorry if there's any Out Of Character-ness… I was trying to keep them in character I swear ;-;

gah! Should I write in more for the next chapter? Yes, no? PLEASE R & R!! thanks so much!


	3. A Date?

I've only had one review so far after the second chapter was posted, and it's still the same day, almost 11 here But still the 6th! Anyway… Enjoy!

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed once they received their ice cream cones.

"What is it, Sakura? Meiling's cousin flirt or something?" She giggled.

"What? How..?" She paused. "How did you know?!"

Tomoyo only grinned. She knew from the start there was something between them, and after his words in the office… But then, she had been warned by others in Tokyo that he was quite the playboy and very flirtatious. "I just do."

Sakura frowned. "But…he…he kissed me on the cheek!"

"From the look on you face, I'd say you like him. Did you get his phone number?" she inquired, which made Sakura's flushed face worse as she nodded.

"Call him then," she bit slowly into her ice cream. "Ask him to dinner tonight or something," she ate another bite while Sakura had already eaten half of hers. "Oh, we will be going to Meiling's show tomorrow. She is considering you for modeling, but," another bite, "you need to try out at least four hours in advance."

Sakura smiled, nodding as she put the last of her cone in her mouth. Tomoyo giggled, pointing at her nose which was quickly wiped. This made both of the young women giggle, Tomoyo eating up the last of hers too.

"Fine, I'll call him. Thank you so much Tomoyo! You're such a good friend. Good luck with Meiling this evening," Kinomoto told her friend happily. Daidouji had nearly forgotten about her dinner plants with Miss Li.

Sakura pulled out her pink cell phone and Li Syaoran's card, finding his cell, then nervously punched in the numbers. Ring…ring…third ring.

"Hello, Li Syaoran speaking."

Nothing. She opened her mouth. "I-I"

"Kinomoto?" That stern voice.

"Y-yes… It's me." Her face. She was glad he couldn't see her at that moment.

"I thought you might call. What do you want."

'So demanding,' she thought. "Well… I… Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Relief.

A pause.

"Alright. I'll pay. I'll pick you up at 6. That's in three hours, Sa-ku-ra."

"Okay. I'll be ready," she replied cheerily. The both hung up. When she closed her phone, the honey-haired girl looked at her friend, smiling. They embraced, and neither could keep from smiling. After a short afternoon in Hong Kong, Kinomoto Sakura already had a date with a very popular, wealthy young man. Hopefully, though, he would not again try to flirt with her as he had done.

---

'I've got her. This strange new girl, she makes me feel so…whole. Yet I don't even know her.' "If Eriol saw me like this… He would say something like, 'Oh Mr. Li! You've fallen in love!'"

Syaoran thought about all the things that had happened earlier in the day. If only he had seen up her skirt…but that would have made him a pervert. It seemed like she'd just…jumped in his arms, catching him off guard. But, she had tripped, and it was his first time to hold a woman like that. Perhaps that's why he'd acted so coldly… Then there was everything he'd done out at the balcony. He didn't regret it either. Similar things seemed to happen almost on a regular basis. Would it come as a shock to her if she found out he wasn't a virgin? Probably not, if he knew how to tease her just right. It would get better if he found what her strong and weak points were. And then, there was of course, dinner to find out these things. He then wondered how long she would be here, in Hong Kong, and bet himself he would have her in the sack before she left. Then another part of him said he couldn't do that to such a precious flower. Thinking again, he told himself things will just go as they will. Whatever happens…happens.

As he thought, he browsed through the closet, wondering which suit would look best-and maybe which would be the quickest to get out of. There were so many colors. Most were dark, and those looked the best. Finally he picked out a dark green Armani suit that fit his lean figure perfectly. Li hoped she would compliment him on his looks, and caress him, touch him… Oh god he wanted her so badly. It hadn't even been a full day, and he could not stop thinking about her. He found a pair of nice, brown shoes, then green and black socks that made him feel like a golfer, worse yet an American one. Hopefully she wouldn't notice though, and probably wouldn't anyway.

There were two and a half hours left until he could pick her up. During this time he could sleep, shower and dress, in that order. He wanted to be his best for her, his little flower. His flower?! He shook his head and laid down on his king-sized bed, the comforter swelling up as his body sank. Syaoran's eyes slowly shut and he was asleep almost instantaneously.

* * *

I'm sorry this is all I have. Things look so much longer in print x.x

I'll write more soon though! I wonder what will happen on their date….


	4. The First Date

Chapter 4: The First Date (finally)

Sakura relaxed when they came back to the hotel, not even worrying about what she would wear. Tomoyo didn't understand but shrugged it off, searching for something to wear to her dinner. It was a shame Sakura couldn't come, she was missing her opportunity to make a good impression on Li Meiling. Though she would be making an impression on Li Syaoran… If it would be a good or bad one depended on the mood he would put Sakura in. 'Oh well. She's a good girl. I know they'll be a good match.'

A yawn escaped Sakura's mouth as she struggled to stay awake; Tomoyo heard it, starting to yawn herself, "Sakura-chan, please try to hide your yawns. You know they're contagious." When she looked over, her friend was already nodding off into a dream filled sleep while thinking of a certain young man.

_"Sakura-chan!__ Hayaku! Defeat it!"_

_She ran, something in her hand. A rod? It was pink, and the end was shaped funny and had wings on it. She knew what she had to do though._

_"Fly!" she called, and the wings on her wand turned much larger as she hopped on. What was she wearing? It was fluffy. Pink and fluffy with a petticoat underneath. She was chasing something, too. Something…that looked like a fairy. Clow. It was dancing and sprinkling, dust? Some people nearby collapsed._

_She heard a chant. Then she saw a boy in green making flames toward the clow as he held his sword parallel to the ground. His face was familiar, yet young and indefinable._

_Then she knew the time was right, flew down to the ground and raised her rod above her head. Her lips were moving but she didn't know what was going on. As she brought the rod down, she heard herself again, catching only two words: Clow Card. The nymph turned into a flowing energy, coming to the red tip of the rod, taking a rectangular shape._

_She loosened her grip, and held up a hand as the card drifted to it. She mouthed the word, again not hearing herself. The card read The Sleep. She felt herself look up, smiling at the boy who helped her. He smiled back, a warm and gentle smile, his deep amber eyes twinkling. Her dream felt so real. They were hugging then, a girl with dark purple hair walking up with a video camera. She looked like…Tomoyo? Somehow she knew the costume she wore was made by none other than her friend Daidouji. She saw herself holding up the Sleep Card happily. Then felt her face get wet. Wet? Why was it wet?_

"Sakura, wake up! You've been asleep long enough." Daidouji _thought_ the water would be enough, but the girl on the bed was barely stirring. When she was about to pour more water on her, she met crystal-green eyes that looked like unhappiness mixed with confusion. "Sakura-chan you've slept for almost two hours. You should take another bath. No offense, but you look like crap. Bad dream?" The girl laying down blinked, then opened her mouth to speak, closed it again and shook her head. Tomoyo shrugged and stood up. She at least had an hour more than Sakura to be ready for dinner.

They both lazed around a little longer, though Sakura was in the shower and drying her hair. She looked at the sleek white dress in the hotel's small closet. It almost looked like a drape at the torso, with sequential rhinestones decorating the straps just above where the breasts would be. In the closet it didn't look like much, but when it would be on her skin she knew it would be flattering. What shoes would she wear with it though? There weren't many pairs with her, but she knew she had brought a pair that matched. She began digging through her shoe bag, intent on finding the pair she remembered packing with the white dress in mind.

"Where are you, lovelies?" Then, at the bottom she found them, completely unharmed. She pulled them out. There were only two straps on each shoe that met in the middle with a bouquet of rhinestones, then became one strap which would go between her first two toes. The straps, hell and edges were white and the heel was only about an inch tall. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and smiles humbly.

When she was done with everything, she felt very lucky because there was a knock on the door. Tomoyo answered it though, since Sakura was in the bathroom looking herself over. Tomoyo chatted momentarily, then called for her best friend.

Syaoran didn't even smile when he met Tomoyo at the door; he made no change in expression. He did, however, chat with her for less than a minute while waiting for Kinomoto. 'I thought I told her to be ready,' he thought. A thought came to him. She was Japanese yet her Cantonese was perfect. He shrugged the thought off, looking at all the ornate decorations around the room. Everything seemed to be in soft earth tones. He looked down as Daidouji called for Sakura, noticing some clothes articles on the ground. A door opened and he looked back up.

There she stood, stunning and beautiful. Her eyes had light shades of charcoal around them, and a glittering tint of green on each eyelid. Her skin radiated, her lips subtly glossed with a creamy-pink. As Syaoran looked her up and down, he noticed every detail. The sleeves hung down, wrapped around her torso, though loose around the tops of her curvy breasts, the stones accenting them perfectly. Below her bust, the satin dress fit smugly on her body, then widening and being cut off almost just about her knees. Her legs looked silky-smooth, and her feet were perfect, with just the right shoes. Looking back up at her face there were other details he'd missed: the pulled-up bun of curls, the glittering dangle earrings and naked neck. She looked like an angel sent to him from the heavens. He wanted her so badly.

Sakura noticed the change of emotion in his eyes. Those deep, amber eyes… His face softened. She knew at this point she was successful in her mission. While he silently gawked, she only had to take in one look of him for her impression, and he was handsome for sure. Then again, she knew it wouldn't take looks alone to get to her.

She smiled at him. His heart began pounding, her smile was so… He couldn't describe it. He wanted to say something, but what? "Let's get going," was all he could get out. He felt stupid then, but they did need to get going. He saw her nod and smile. Feeling a hand or arm join his arm, he realized he'd held out his for her to hold onto.

"Sayonara, Tomoyo-chan! Jaa ne," Sakura said, knowing Syaoran wouldn't understand. Tomoyo smiled back, closing the wooden door behind them. With what she had just witnessed, she knew they would have a good evening.

"Good evening, my little Sakura," he said in a sensual yet appealing tone.

"You know I should slap you about now? You treat me like I'm your property or something. Guess what? I'm not," she responded dryly, keeping a hard smile on her face.

"Oh, come now, I'm taking you out to dinner."

He opened the passenger door for her, watched her get in, shut it and climbed into the driver's seat of his new BMW.

Knowing she was Japanese, yet unsure of her preferences, he took her to the most expensive Japanese restaurant in Hong Kong. She seemed delighted though and tried not to eat too hastily. The dinner went by pleasantly, and Sakura was able to get a lot out of Li somehow, occasionally having a small fuss.

When their actual dinner was done they ordered some ice cream to share. When they received it, each grabbed their spoon and fought for their share until it came to the last bite. The last bite was the hardest to get though, and ironically Sakura won it. Before the spoon went into her mouth she thought of how much she had compared to Syaoran. He looked up at him; smiled. The spoon made its way to his mouth and Syaoran stared at it a bit confused. Sakura told him to open his mouth; he obeyed, and found the last of their ice cream in his mouth. Dimples formed on Sakura's cheeks as she game him a genuine smile.

After they walked out of the restaurant, Syaoran pulled her close to him while pushing her onto his car. He grinned hungrily when he saw the crimson of her cheeks, pushing he leg between her thighs. Their breathing became rough, his leg getting closer to her lower region, then rubbing gently on it, his hands traveling her body, though never making it to her bust—a good thing. He didn't even see it coming though, he was so into the moment—planting kisses on Sakura's bare neck. He felt a hard sting on his cheek. He stepped away from her, feeling his face. Did she just _punch_ him? He blood boiled but he suppressed it. At least she would make it entertaining to him.

* * *

Hey Blaim, you got what you wanted :D Thanks for your critique, and I agree with it partially.

Thanks a ton to those who are reviewing. I really appreciate it!!

Hope you enjoyed this fourth chapter!!

Nearly forgot. For those who don't know, I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does. And for those who know what really happened with the sleep card, sorry. I don't remember details.


	5. A Short Evening

Gomen yo! I have been a little busy, and dealing with a little writer's block. Originally I intended to post a chapter a day, and I did until I was gone for a weekend ( And now I'm totally off. I'm going to try getting busy with it again though! Please send me ideas if you think of anything good!

I know this may not be enough to make up for my absence buuuuut…I hope you guys are satisfied :P

* * *

**Chapter 5:  A Short Evening**

"What the hell are you doing?! You damned _pervert!_"

Li's eyes widened a little, stunned at her action and her words. "I was only going to give you a good time…"

"You're full of it. Take me back to the hotel," she pleaded, looking up at him with a hurt expression he couldn't turn down, "Please?"

Li sighed. He shouldn't have done that to her. The look on her face told him that. His breathing deepened and he took her hand. "Sakura, I'm sorry. If you give me another chance, I promise I won't do it again." He felt that he meant it, too.

"Do you mean it?" Could she trust him? She wanted to, but she didn't know him well enough to judge his ability to keep his word. When she looked into his amber eyes she knew though. He proved her thoughts to her.

"I do. I'm sure you don't' believe me, but I want you to," his voice trailed off.

She nodded towards him and squeezed his hand. Why was she trusting him so easily? Her father and Tomoyo used to tell her all the time that she was too trusting. Maybe they were right, but she had already given her trust to Syaoran.

"Thank you," he replied to her silent gesture, "for trusting me. Do you think… Would you want to go to a movie with me now? Or something else?" His eyes searched hers, finding his reflection in them. He noticed a change in them, something different from when they first met.

"No thank you. I really need to get going. I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine," he squeezed her hand and walked her to her side of the car, opening the door. She let go of his hand and sat, the door shutting.

The car ride home was quiet, almost too quiet. When they reached the hotel they said their good-bye's and Sakura left as Syaoran watched her make her way into the building.

--

"Tomoyo-chan? Are you back yet?"

Silence was the only response. Sakura sighed, pulling off her clothes. She thought there was a hot spring downstairs, but if not there was always a Jacuzzi in the spa area. She put on a light blue robe, grabbed a towel and slipped on a pair of soft slippers on her way out of the door.

She felt lucky when she found that there was a hot spring, thinking 'No wonder Daidouji got us a room here.' She went into the changing room, tied a towel on and put her things in a locker. When she went outside she found a rack full of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes with a variety of scents and other properties. 'This must be a five star resort. She really goes all out I guess,' she thought.

Sakura chose some peach and cherry scented wash, then slowly dipped into the steaming water. For the next half hour she soaked, relaxed and cleaned until she felt herself falling asleep. She only noticed the falling asleep part after another woman joined her in the bath. She looked like a foreigner. She seemed a bit perplexed but smiled at Sakura, saying "Hello" in English.

Sakura recognized the English—another language she was well taught in. the other woman then had her hand to her mouth, and apologized in Cantonese. She had forgotten for a moment which to speak.

"No, no," Sakura began speaking in English. "It's alright. Where are you from? You have a lovely accent."

The girl blushed. "I'm from the States. You speak very good English! I'm impressed."

Their conversation carried on like that for another 10 minutes before Sakura decided to leave. Interesting though. The woman was there to see Li Meiling's show the next day. Perhaps she was another designer? They didn't get that far into the conversation, so Sakura wasn't sure if she would ever know.

A friendly face greeted Sakura when she was in the room. A happy face that started to scare Kinomoto. Before Sakura could open her mouth, Daidouji was babbling about her wonderful evening with the most beautiful, astonishing woman she had ever met. They talked about all sorts of things and apparently got along very well. Tomoyo even scored Sakura a place in the modeling without a tryout. As Kinomoto listened, her finger shot up to her friend's mouth.

"Gomen, Tomoyo-chan, but do you know any Americans that are coming?"

"Gaijin? Iie," she shook her head. The brunette sighed and try continued to talk of their evenings, ending with an angry Tomoyo for Sakura's actions with Syaoran.

In the morning, Sakura woke up to an empty room. She also woke up to a clock that read 11:30 am, way too late to take advantage of the entire day and way too many hours past her usual wake-up time. Where was Tomoyo-chan? She wouldn't have gone out shopping without her, would she?

Kinomoto walked to the room's "kitchen" and found a note in purple ink—Daidouji's trademark.

_Sorry I'm not here, but I know you'll wake up for lunch. I'm getting ingredients for it._

_See ya later! Love, Tomoyo_

Sakura smiled and poured herself some water, sipping it down as though she were about to die of thirst. Daidouji-chan was so sweet and always thought for the benefit of Sakura.

-

Lunch for the two was delicious. They had Phở and some rice. A simple meal, but _very_ good.

"Aneue, wanna hit the shops? It's surprising how rice a day it is. We just need to find the right shopping area with all the cute clothes and stuff," Sakura looked at her a little shocked. "Sakura you're looking at me like you don't have room for them…" her voice trailed off as Kinomoto's head went down blushing. "Oh well. We can just buy you another suitcase too, I guess." Sakura nodded.

They finally made their way to the right district with Sakura, the smaller of the two, gawking at the site of things. A finger shot up, pointing to something that the lavender-haired girl saw as she followed the gaze.

"It's my store! I completely forgot we had one here! Let's go in, Sakura-chan, shall we?" She asked excitedly, taking Sakura's hand while running toward the store.

"Daidouji Designs" the store sign said in large, purple lettering. The walls her plastered with pictures of girls in her designer clothing, the most common face being Sakura's, which made the girl blush. Some people looked up from their selections, and upon seeing the model's face, flocked over to the two Japanese girls in the store.

Their afternoon was spent looking through Tomoyo's store and signing autographs, talking to employees—one being fired after she would not give a discount to the seemingly-famous model. Bags in hand, they went shopping elsewhere and in desperate need of relief of their arms. Eventually Tomoyo found a place to sit, and while gazing into the distance she noticed a store that looked similar to hers, with more warm tones in it, called "Butterfly Kisses." The designs looked like ones Meiling had shown her… She looked at her watch then: 4:05 already!? They needed to get to the modeling studio soon for Sakura, and she herself would be helping people with their outfits and makeup.

--

"Hello there, Tomoyo, Sakura," she smiled. Meiling looked splendid, but comfortably casual. Not her style in design though, and who could wear their own clothing?

"It's nice to meet you again, Miss Li. Tomoyo said I will be modeling for you tonight. I'm really excited!" Cherry lips grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, and she told me you knew how to work the walk, so I hope you do. I'm looking forward to having you in my show anyway. I'm sure you're very popular. And Tomoyo will be back stage with me, making sure everything goes right."

Tomoyo nodded, her light hair falling to and from her face. "And Meiling has a special outfit just for you! I helped her pick it out, since I know what looks best on you, right Meiling?" She smiled, quite pleased with her efforts, a wicked smile then spreading on her face that Sakura knew all too well.

"Thank you, but Tomoyo-chan, you are NOT GOING TO VIDEO TAPE ME! I refuse!" She wailed, waving her hands in denial.

"Sure she will. And we'll be using it as a promotional video for my clothing line. It'll be great, Kinomoto, no worries," Meiling assured her, with a grin similar to Daidouji's.

Sakura sighed as she bent her head down, smiling as she lifted it back up, letting out an embarrassed "okay."

--

After putting on her first dress to model, she walked toward the stage where they would each do a few quick practice walks. Tomoyo and Meiling were watching, along with a full video crew that appeared from no where with the snap of Tomoyo's fingers.

"Keep cool, she does this at every show," Sakura whispered to herself as she stroke out onto the catwalk. As she walked, Tomoyo couldn't help but notice the detail in the dress, her eyes glittering at the sigh of such perfection.

An American 20's styled pastel green dress with a matching dark green hat seemed to fit well on Sakura. It was a fun yet sexy dress that was meant to seduce, without being too revealing.

Practice finished and people began filing into the building, hoping to get a glimpse of some future clothes to buy. The front rows were reserved for more important people, which were the first to fill with almost no commotion, surprisingly, considering they were mostly famous people. When the rest of the rows were filled, and it seemed the show was about to start, a frantic young man ran in, catching the attention of many, and the hearts of several girls: it was Li Syaoran.

He knew his cousin was having this show months ahead of time and had promised he would be there. He quickly took his front row seat at the end of the catwalk. Just as she sat down the lights dimmed and a raven-haired woman walked out, a spotlight on her. It was the great designer herself, Li Meiling.

"Hello everyone and welcome! And now may I present my latest designed for my 'Butterfly Kisses' line?!" She received a loud roar and much clapping from the audience. "Then let's get this party started!" The music went on, getting everyone's adrenaline rushing to the beat of techno.

As Li disappeared backstage, a model began walking out. Many flashes went off as pictures were being taken. As the model walked to the beat, a hand snapped its fingers and a certain video crew began filming once again. A voice announced that the next dress was for the 'Silent Seductions' collection of the Butterfly Kisses line. As the announcement was made, a honey-haired girl who was none other than Sakura walked out, raising a few gasps and exclamations like "Isn't she that famous Japanese model?!" or "Oh, she's beautiful!" Which indeed she was. The light seemed to hit on her just right and the music was becoming more upbeat—bringing out the wild side she was known for at Tomoyo's shows.

Swaying to the beat and moving her whole body she began to dance in a chic, seductive way—exactly what her dress was meant for, which just proved how great Li's clothes were. She winked at a few awed people, and upon seeing a gawking Syaoran, blew a kiss at him, turning and grooving her way backstage as the next model strode out. The show continued how it started, a voice announcing which collection the article was from, and when it was almost finishing time, Sakura made her final walk of the night, hoping to once again catch Syaoran's attention.

"From the 'Naughty Kitty' collection," the voice announced. Sakura strode out looking quite the opposite of her normal, Angel-like self: the black seductress. This caught the attention of almost all the people in the room.

Her hair was up in curls, her eyes lined with a soft, thick, black coat of eyeliner and lips in a soft, cherry-colored gloss. She wore a black 'Y' necklace with a thin, black cross hanging at the end between her breasts. The dress was the best accessory, however. It had a low V-shaped neckline, showing off much of her chest, accented by the crocheted-on spaghetti straps. Along her hips was a crochet ring with hundreds of small pleats that flowed down her thighs and was cut off just below her butt.

Her heels tapped she walked, a serious and sexy look on her face. More cameras flashed now than before as Sakura smiled. Moving her hips to the beat as she walked, she stopped before Syaoran, making him blush as she winked at him. Turning quickly to continue her walk back, she gave him a teasing up skirt glance, blushing at her own actions and keeping control as she walked up the catwalk the way she came.

--

"Sakura, I understand why you're so popular in Tomoyo's shows now! It gives a twist to modeling. You should teach my other girls how to move like that," Meiling stated, rubbing her temples. "They know how to walk, but they look so detached…" As Meiling looked up, a handsome young character caught her attention—along with Tomoyo and Sakura's.

"Syaoran," Sakura started.

"You looked good out there. I just wanted to tell you that. And Meiling. Congratulations on another successful show." With that, he left.

"I'd say he likes you, Sakura," Meiling giggled. "I bet that took a lot of courage for him to tell you that. Oh yeah! That dress you're wearing! Keep it. Shoes and necklace too. No arguing! See you two another time!" Meiling giggled while pushing them out of the room, shutting the door in their faces.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura blushing.

"I guess we're done for now. Hrm. Well. Sakura, you get a cab to the hotel, but don't wait up for me, okay? I want to discuss some things with Li-san," then thought 'if she lets me…'

On her way out, Sakura began getting cold, realizing she didn't have a jacket with her. "Doesn't matter, I'll be back soon," she said to no one in particular.

"What doesn't matter?" She jumped.

"Syao, don't' scare me like that!"

"Syao? Next you'll be calling me Xiaolang…" he muttered. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, if you say so," he rolled his eyes upward.

They were silent for a while, as Sakura tried hailing a Taxi.

"I can give you a ride you know."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"What, do you think I'm going to try something again? I thought you trust me," he said, trying not to sound hurt.

"I do trust you! It's just…"

"Just what?" He approached her.

"I don't know. I feel weird." Her face construed.

"Just let me take you back," he took her cold hand and pulled her to his car at the side of the building.

The ride to the hotel was quiet, and as Sakura sat gazing out the window, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her. Remembering her cold hand he took it into his own and held it, gently rubbing it, trying to warm it up, getting only a stare and hiding blush from the little Sakura.

* * *

Okay, please Read & Review!! I'd love it!!  Oh yeah!  Again, if you have any suggestions for the next few chapters, please tell me!  I might put it in!  And to those reviewers who I've forgotten, I'm sorry! But hello! And thanks!

Please forgive me for any typos!  I'm just...not that good these days --;; 3 you much! Hopefully I'll have another update soon.


	6. An Interesting Date

Once again, I'm trying to do the chapter-a-day thing. I'm not sure how successful I'll be at it though. I'm checking out a university tomorrow! Fun, eh? Anyway.

I hope this chapter keeps your attention. (And for those who want to know about Sakura's 'Cardcaptor' dream, it just might be explained…)

Last Chapter

The ride to the hotel was quiet, and as Sakura sat gazing out the window, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her. Remembering her cold hand he took it into his own and held it, gently rubbing it, trying to warm it up, getting only a stare and hiding blush from the little Sakura.

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Interesting Date**

"Would you like to go out tomorrow? His words poured from his mouth before he knew what he was doing. He lowered his head, hiding the emotions he was feeling. Calming down and hearing the silence, he looked up to see those dazzling emerald eyes.

"Well. I just went shopping today and it would be great to try out some new clothes, so sure." Soft hands held a soft cheek as moist, cherry lips kisses the other cheek before the black devil exited the car.

'That's a first. The childish little girl…did that? And this evening… Maybe there's more to her than I thought…' He blushes and touched the cheek where her lips had just been. 'Shit, I didn't even get a time!' He rolled his eyes, "Maybe I can just call in the morning."

--

"God, why did I do that!?" She flushed as she sat down on the couch. She'd changed into her most comfortable pajamas: pink Hello Kitty pants and a pink Hello Kitty cami top. Her make up was off and she was simply Sakura, a normal, 22-year-old girl.

Tomoyo had told her not to wait, but she couldn't help it. Sakura turned on the TV so she would have something to do, but her eyelids told her she'd be doing otherwise. After 10 minutes of television her eyes were closed and Sakura's body was slumped over on the couch.

"Mew! Mew!" A noise came from the bedroom.

"Shut up!" A girl moaned.

_Twack_ Tomoyo hit Sakura in the face with a pillow. "SA-KU-RA!!" Sakura shot up off the couch, saluting Tomoyo.

"HAI!"

"Your phone was ringing…I think it was Sya-o-ran." Each syllable stabbed Sakura in the head as she heard it.

"Okay. I'll call him back. I wonder what that idiot wants?" she murmured, rubbing the back of her head. She forgot he was taking her out for the day. As she picked up her phone it mewed again and Sakura answered…in Japanese.

"Moshi moshi? Hai, Sakura-chan!"

"Err…Sakura?" Syaoran's voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot where I was," if only he could see her face. "Stupid, what are you doing, waking me up so early in the morning?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," he sighed, "We're going out today. A date?"

'Crap!' A hand shot to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I did forget…"

"Thought so. I'll be there in 30 minutes. Bye," he hung up.

Sakura stared at her phone. How did he get her number…? She looked at Tomoyo who only giggled. She must have done something. Tomoyo only turned and began finishing her breakfast.

--

The doorbell rang and Sakura hurried to answer it, only to find a tall, raven haired man with deep blue eyes standing there. The confused look on Sakura's face made the man speak up.

"You must be Sakura. I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol, a friend of Li's. And you look…familiar." As he spoke, Sakura saw several images flash through her mind, and remembered her dream.

"Have you ever been to Japan?" This prompted Eriol to speak in Japanese.

"Yes, I once lived there in fact. I was very young then."

"ERIOL?!" Wait…did you live in Tomoeda?" Her eyes widened.

"Y-yes.. Eh..! You! You're SAKURA?! You've changed so much…and yet not at all."

At their sudden memory return they hugged tightly and for a long time. While they embraced, a frustrated Daidouji walked in, shocked at the man she saw.

"Eriol?" The two friends let go of one another and looked at the lavender haired girl.

"Yeah, it's me. You must be…Tomoyo-chan. You haven't changed a bit, Daidouji-sama." His smile was soft and she blushed, lowering her head.

"Well as you know, I'm friends with Li Syaoran, eh, more like distant cousins…but oh well. He sent me to get you because he had something to do. I wonder if Tomoyo could come?"

"I'd love to. It would be a real treat!"

As they chatted on their way to pick up Syaoran, Sakura couldn't help but think about the things she saw. Were they a glimpse of the future? Or a forgotten past? When she and Eriol were alone, she'd be sure to ask him, as she was certain he would know. Wait, how would he know? Her mind was lost in confusion and it was hard for them to do it, but Daidouji finally got her attention when she yelled 'Sya-o-ran.'

"Sakura, are you okay?" Her two best friends asked at once.

"Yes, fine," then looked over in the seat next to her to see Syaoran. "Oh, hi there…Syaoran," the words came out very emotionless as she smiled. He merely nodded.

The group stopped at a local buffet to eat lunch, and afterwards they decided to walk down the street and brose different shops, letting the two Japanese girls sight-see. As they walked down the street, Eriol grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her back, whispering in her ear, "It's been a while, Cardcaptor. Do you remember…anything?"

Sakura stepped back, searching Eriols' grinning eyes, not sure of what to say. That's why. That's why Eriol would know all those crazy thoughts she had. He took those memories away from her. He could read minds; he knew what she didn't; he was…who was he?

"Clow Reed," he said, brushing his lips on her ear as he whispered again. She looked up at him, and he knew he'd just unleashed something he probably shouldn't have, but he wanted to play with her. His Master of the Cards.

"Eriol, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked as he glared daggers at his cousin. Hiiragizawa slowly moved away from Sakura, clasping an arm around Daidouji.

"Nandemonai," he said indifferently.

Sakura stared after him as he walked with Tomoyo and Syaoran did the same to Sakura. Without noticing, Sakura put her arm around Syaoran as well and leaned into him. At this, Syaoran kissed the top her maple head.

'Even after they forget, they're still in love. And I am too…' Eriol smiled to himself, pulling Tomoyo closer to him.

"So what did he say to you, Sakura-chan?" He whispered, looking very concerned for her. She shook her head, not noticing he had spoken in Japanese.

"Nothing too important."

"If you say so…"

"I do."

Something then caught the eyes of both of the girls.

"**Tomoyo!**** Did you-"**

**"SAKURA-CHAN, LOOK!"**

Before either man could hold back the girls, Daidouji and Kinomoto were in the pet shop cuddling a puppy and kitten.

"She's so cute! I wish I could take it back home to Tomoeda. T-Tokyo!" Sakura held the kitten close to her chest as it purred and pawed at her shoulder.

"Well we couldn't since I want to take this cute wittle puppy home! They wouldn't get along." Tomoyo sat the puppy in her lap, stroking the back of its head.

"I'm sure they could, though. They're only babies so if they grow old together they might get along."

The boy swere confused while watching the two fuss over a dog and cat.

"Hey, Hiiragizawa. Do they live together? It's beginning to sound like it…"

"Of course they do, I guess. They're cousins and best friends. This is almost like childhood again…" Eriol lamented those times. And then…that other time.

--

_"Sakura. I don't hate you. I wanted you to love Syaoran. You've grown so much stronger since I met you but-"_

_"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! Eriol. Why do you want to take away my most precious memories and…the things I love most? Syaoran and I…we love each other. He came back just for me!"_

_"He would never have met you if you hadn't let the cards loose. You could have lived a normal life. You would have never known you had magic. Syaoran would never have to endanger himself. Tomoyo-chan too! I would have still come to watch over you though. You _are _your father's daughter after all. But things aren't normal. When the time is right, you can remember again. You'll keep your magic, but you won't know about it. Tomoyo and Syaoran wont' remember this time either."_

_"I-I hate you…Eriol!" Sakura cried._

_Eriol wiped her tears away, leaving his palm on her cheek. It hurt to hear those words, to see those tears. "You don't mean that, Sakura."_

_"Yes I do… I d-" her words were cut off as Eriol's lips closed onto her own. She looked at him and tried to pull away. Eriol let go of her and smiled a sad smile._

_"Syaoran is the only one for you. And it seems I'm falling in love with Tomoyo. I-I'm sorry. For everything."_

_He snapped his finger and disappeared, leaving a confused Sakura who could no longer remember._

--

Sakura smiled, holding her new kitten. Tomoyo hissed playfully as she held her new puppy. Each had its own pet carrier but the new pet owners refused to put them in until it was needed. As this playfulness went on, Syaoran watched, smiling to himself. He hoped she would enjoy his gift.

Sakura walked over to him, holding the kitten's paw and making it paw gently at Syao as she giggled. Syao didn't mind though, so long as he was able to look upon Sakura's smiling face.

* * *

I hope this was a good chapter for you guys! My friend read Eriol's "memory" and said it was good. But that's all I had her read…heh…. Maybe one day she'll read the whole story. Well, I'll probably write more on my way to/from the university, and maybe while I'm not doing anything. Please R&R :D 


	7. The Past Will Haunt You

First I'd like to thank my latest reviewers:

Luna

Phantom Demon

Pure heart

Sieg1308 and

Twilight-star1

And also anyone else who's been reading my story but not reviewing, though I don't know how many of those there are. (You CAN review though, even if you're not a member. I have it set up for anonymous reviews, so please, please review!) And again, please forgive all typos. 3

**Last Chapter:**

Sakura walked over to him, holding the kitten's paw and making it paw gently at Syao as she giggled. Syao didn't mind though, so long as he was able to look upon Sakura's smiling face.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Past Will Haunt You**

The entire day Syaoran had been watching Sakura. His eyes had softened since they first met. And though everyone but Sakura noticed, they pretended not to and wouldn't tell the innocent one about it. Why did she need a clue? Besides, it would be better for Sakura to know about Syaoran's feelings directly from him.

The pets were in their carriers trying to nap as the girls ran down the street, smiles on their faces. Li and Hiiragizawa had bought them just about everything they wanted (though Li bought both pets). Sakura stopped at a shop that had some things on display outside, looking over the items and found a hair piece. It looked Chinese in its decorating and yet…it looked very Sakura-ish. She liked it but something in her didn't want to buy it.

"You like this? I think it suits you," Syaoran took it, brushing her hair back and clipped it back. He looked from her hair to her face, smiling with love and affection. "Perfect." He wasn't referring to the clip though.

Sakura blushed, taking the clip out of her hair. "It's alright. I don't need it." She wanted it though. But she didn't have to tell him that; he could tell.

Sakura decided to check on her kitten, which gave Li the perfect opportunity to buy the clip and an extra gift. It would be a great gift to surprise her with. And then…she would be leaving soon. He didn't want her to leave. And even though he knew it hadn't happened, he felt as though he had been through a situation similar, which had hurt him very much. As soon as the gifts were boxed and wrapped he put them in his pocket. He walked to where Sakura sat and took the kitten from her.

"Hello precious," he motioned his face towards the cat's, touching his nose to hers. He smiled, nuzzling the kitten and hugging it, then spoke to Sakura. "You'll need to name her. What name will you give her?"

"Well, I know it _is_ a girl, but I'm naming her Syao. Erm," she blushed, lowering her head but keeping eye contact, "If you don't mind."

This caught Li off guard but he played it off coolly. "No, I don't mind, so long as you want to give your cat a boy's name." Li shrugged as he said this, putting the kitten back in its carrier and picking up Sakura's clothing bags. Starting to walk away made Syaoran feel good. Teasing her made him feel good. She was cute when she was flustered and uptight. He turned his head back to look at her adorable face, sticking his tongue at her when he saw the look on her face. It almost made him want to pounce her and claim her as his.

"What am I thinking," whispered his mouth.

"Xiaolang, you're just an asshole sometimes!"

"Xiaolang? When did I tell you my Chinese name?" He would have scratched his head at the thought, but his hands were full.

"Well, remember when I called you Syao?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You said next thing I do will be calling you Xiaolang, so I am."

--

After walking through different districts, they found themselves at Tomoyo's Hong Kong Daidouji Designs store. Since the people who had been there the day Sakura and Tomoyo had been there told all their friends, many more people were visiting, hoping to get a glimpse or an autograph. At sight of Sakura, there was a crowd of screaming fangirls. Because Kinomoto didn't like to be rude, Daidouji decided to have a short autograph session. It didn't matter what the manager said; Tomoyo was the President of the whole company. And because many knew who the two famous bachelors with the Japanese girls were, it was decided to have them sign autographs too. Perhaps this would be a good publicity stunt for Tomoyo.

"Hey, you're Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol, right?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god! _Sign my breasts!_" A girl shouted, pulling down her top to reveal the edge of her bust. As told, Eriol and Syaoran signed, annoyed at their popularity with the young girls.

Sakura smiled a little sardonically when she saw that, but before she knew it, someone else asked her to do the same thing to _her_ breasts. Under her breath Sakura said to no one in particular, "I would have despised you, Syaoran, but they did it to me too…"

"Eriol, it seems I'm your biggest fan girl. Hardly anyone has asked for your signature!" Then mumbled under her breath, "Surprising for such a handsome guy like himself."

"Daidouji-chan. I know you didn't mean to tease, but your comment is like a slap to the face." Then Eriol thought to himself, 'But it's nice having her as my biggest fan.'

No matter how much Sakura wanted to join the small talk, she couldn't forget about what happened earlier with Eriol. His eyes had seemed a mixture of happiness and sadness when he had approached her. And there was something else. Lust? 'He's always been like that though, so it doesn't matter.' Sakura signed another poster and then thought again. 'Why would he be like that if he loves Tomoyo? He hasn't ever been like that!' Holding her head while trying to make sense of it all, Sakura yelled allowed, "Why doesn't he make sense?!"

"Okay! All done! No more Autographs!" Tomoyo cheered very loudly, mumbling under her breath, "Sakura! Calm down. What are you talking about?"

Instantly blushing in embarrassment she looked down. "Um. About that…I…Eriol, I need to speak to Eriol."

As soon as Hiiragizawa heard this, he took Sakura's hand and led her away to an empty alley, leaving a confused Tomoyo and Syaoran.

'What's he up to?' Li thought.

--

Pained and confused, Sakura wasn't sure of what to say. Surely he would make the first move. But when he only stood, staring down at her, it made Sakura feel even worse.

"Why do I feel like I know things, when I don't even remember them Eriol? I feel so confused. The way you talk to me. The things you do. It feels so…familiar." Searching his eyes, Sakura found a hidden sadness and then something she wasn't expecting.

"Familiar like…this…?" He whispered as he leaned in towards her, giving her a long, tender kiss. She didn't kiss back, but she didn't pull away either. Eriol noticed this and when he pulled away, Sakura thought that was all and parted her lips only to find his claiming her once again. Sakura wanted to gasp but mad ea sound similar to a moan. Somehow, even if it was only for an instant and not very noticeable, Sakura kissed him back. Eriol was the only one of the two to notice this, which caught him completely off guard and he pulled away.

Little did the two know, Li Syaoran had been watching from behind a wall, becoming very angry at his cousin for messing with Sakura. Angry though he was, Syaoran kept the anger in as he watched the scene before him.

"How was it…?" Eriol inquired as he brushed his dark hair out of his face. Though he had fallen in love with Tomoyo, Hiiragizawa could never keep his mind off of his first love, Kinomoto Sakura. He had come to terms long ago that Li Syaoran was the only person for her, but at the same time he never wanted to let go of her. Still, it was fun to mess with her. Did those kisses even mean anything to _himself_?

"It…was familiar. But not the same. I think…that the last time that happened there was not as much tenderness. The last time was to say 'I'm sorry' and to make me not hate you…" Kinomoto didn't understand how she knew this, but she was sure she was right.

He blushed and nodded.

"You took away something precious to me, didn't you? And I knew, which made me hate you for it. But you didn't hate me. I made you sad for doing what I did. You were proud of my magic skills, but hurt because I met Syao. You wanted things to be as though the Book of Clow had never been opened so that I would never have met Syao. And when you tried to forget about me and fell in love with Tomoyo, you realized how much she'd been in danger.

"It was all my fault, wasn't it? Oh, she loves Syaoran. I need to get rid of him. No, she should be happy. I'll leave them alone. But wait! Tomoyo could have gotten hurt because of her! Let's make them forget the Clow! That's how it was, wasn't it?!" Sakura voice was getting hoard from her shouting.

All Eriol could do was look at her in shock and wrap his arms around her protectively, holding her shuddering body as close as was possible. He was stupid for doing that. It didn't make things "normal." It was like erasing history. "I'm so sorry. It was Eriol, the young, selfish, immature boy that did that to you. I'm…smarter than that now. I don't want to hurt you again."

Her body was trembling as she stood against him. She couldn't hate him. He was a good friend. He had finally grown up. He was more Clow Reed now than Hiiragizawa Eriol. It took a lot for her to speak, and her voice was shaky, but she did it. "I…forgive you…Eriol-kun."

Syaoran moved out of sight, leaning on the wall trying to think. 'She loves me? But I hardly know her. What was the Clow?' As he thought this, remembered training and using magic. 'Why did they teach me magic? I'm sure mother told me when I was younger.' Li hadn't noticed but his eyes had been shut as he thought, his face strained-looking.

"S-Syaoran! Are you…okay?" Kinomoto asked sympathetically.

Snapping out of it, he demanded himself to speak. "Why would Eriol-kun do that? Did we really… Were we really…?"

She wanted to scream, to tell him everything and she knew he couldn't remember. A jolt to memory. Was that what he needed? What Eriol had done, he had only done that one time, but it was enough. And Clow…but Syaoran must have heard that. Had Syaoran ever kissed her? Maybe once…

Confusion turned to shock, then his body relaxed as those cherry flavored lips met his. He remembered this taste, this feeling. He tried it once and had been yearning for it since. His memories flooded back to him and Syaoran understood why Eriol had done this to her. It wasn't right though. Sakura belonged to him and him only! Syaoran wrapped his arms around her protectively, kissing her even deeper, or tried to. This shocked Sakura, making her instantly slap Syaoran across the face. He jolted his head back, then smiled down at her.

"Still the little flower you always were," he teased, hugging her tightly. She giggled and blushed, satisfied with the bravery of her actions.

"Syao-kun, let's go join Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun. I'm sure they're wandering where we are, ne?" She inquired, taking his hand and pulling him back towards the Daidouji Designs store.

--

"We should take our new little friends back to the hotel, huh? I hope the hotel doesn't mind," Tomoyo said, looking at her new little puppy. "And we should buy them a little something to eat." She brought the puppy and carrier to her face, looking at the little dog. "I bet you're hungry, huh?" He barked and whined, making everyone laugh.

"What will you name that little beast, Tomoyo-chan?" Syaoran mumbled, surprising Tomoyo at calling her chan.

"I don't know yet. Eriol-san, what do you think is a good name for him?" Tomoyo asked, pushing her bottom lip out into a pout.

Eriol thought for a moment as they walked to the car. "Well, you could name him after me!" he joked.

Tomoyo looked at him un-amused.

"What?! It was worth a shot…I mean, c'mon. Sakura named her _female_ cat Syao…" he whined.

"I shall call him Squishy! Yeah. Squishy," Tomoyo said, recalling a certain movie she had recently seen. "It's a cute name, you know? Better than _Eriol_," she retorted, a scary gleam in her eyes.

This look inevitably frightened all of them, and somehow inspired a new design for Daidouji. Her eyes lit up and then a horrendous laugh spilled out of her mouth, the back of her hand to the side of her face. "Hohohoho! Oh Sakuraaa-chaaan..!"

The two girls saw the car and began hurrying towards it, trying not to harm their animals. As they hurried Tomoyo began telling Sakura about her outfit design.

"Just like the old days when we were in Elementary School, eh Syaoran-kun?" Eriol glanced over at his distant cousin and sighed. "I know you saw what happened. Look Li-san. I'm sorry I did that to you all. It wasn't just you three that were affected, you know. Many of our class mates forgot about you and Meiling. A certain teacher did not, but that's expected and beside the point. Li-san. Can't you forgive me?" Eriol had spoken all that time with no response. At Eriol's silence however, Li thought a moment and stopped walking. Who cared if the girls were waiting, or watching for that matter?

"You traitorous bastard!" The last syllable was pronounced with more force as Syaoran threw his fist into his cousin's face. He breathed in deeply for a few moments, not taking his eyes off of Eriol's. Syaoran said quietly, "Now I can forgive you."

Eriol shrugged it off, pretending it didn't hurt, even though he knew very well it did. The two silently approached the car as Sakura and Tomoyo watched their odd behavior. Clothing bags were put into the trunk while the girls sat their pet carriers in their laps.

Because Hiiragizawa was driving, Tomoyo sat in front while the other couple shared the back. The drive to the grocery store was unusually silent though, save for the purring of Syao (the cat) and the occasional barking of Squishy.

* * *

I hope I didn't make it out to be more interesting that it was… But I hope you liked it :D I love getting reviews! I should probably get going, since I have papers to write and things to study for L Thanks for reading! 

And for the next chapter

PLEASE give me ideas for this one! I also need some for when Sakura and Tomoyo leave (maybe in two more chapters…)

For the next chapter, just send in an idea, but for Sakura and Tomoyo's return to Tokyo, you may choose from the following, or suggest your own:

**1. Syaoran goes to ****Tokyo**** with them**

2. **Syaoran and Sakura say good-bye (forever?)**

3. **The girls get stuck in ****Hong Kong**** even longer**

4. **"Things" happen before the girls leave….(uh oh!)**

I might just do two of these, if you know what I mean… heheheh…. Anyway! Please vote :D


	8. Invitation

Hello guys! I'm sorry, I really really really suck at chapters between chapters… or..do you know what I mean? I want to get to the "leaving Hong Kong" chapter but I need to write all this! I need more answers from people who haven't been reviewing . And I know there are some. YOU CAN BE ANNONYMOUS AND REVIEW!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT! So please! R&R

Thank you to:

**Sieg1308**: You're my most constant reviewer, and thanks! Yeah, I was going to add Eriol into choice number one but…I forgot! Gomen-yo!

**CCSBrat:** Ah…so…you think they should stay a bit longer and things happen? What kind of things? Things like what MIGHT happen in this chapter? Or next? Heheheheh…

**Twilight-star1**: :p you didn't pick a number! Pick a number! And thanks for reading

**Da:** :D an anonymous reviewer! Yayyyyy! Thanks!

**Rinoa Leonheartilly**: Thank you to you too! Erm. The forever? Part of choice number two was just a maybe… like saying they do say good-bye for a long time…but forever only if people wanted them to…and I'm sure they didn't.. :/ I should be more specific! Sorry! But thanks for your response

**Melodyfireprincess**: what kind of things? _Evil grin…_ ahh…fun stuff

**Katana-Seishin**: At first I was confused by your idea and thought NO WAY but I get it now! Hehehehe..sorry, I'm a bit slow at times. But I like your idea, and I might incorporate some of it. Not sure how much, but thanks a ton!

**DivineShana:** For now we will. Thanks for your review!

**sweetlove73:** arigatou!

**Phantom Demon:** Thanks! I wish me luck too. And…I'm not really sure if your word is law here, but maybe close? It definitely has some say in things…(and then so does everyone else's…)

**sAkUrASaKuRa:** of course I'm going to continue with this, how could I not?! The only thing keeping me from writing more is school work…I've been bombarded with it lately. Hopefully…if I'm not working on homework too much this week off there might be a lot more!

Alrighty. I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as I hoped, but it's a little something for you guys… I hope you like it. And before we start! Here are the results so far for the poll… And PLEASE…anyone that hasn't done it yet, do it! I need your input!

**Choice 1:** _Syaoran (and Eriol?) go to Tokyo with Tomoyo and Sakura_ 5 votes

**Choice 2:** _Syaoran and Sakura say good-bye (forever? Btw forever is only if you want it to be… it could be like Seishin's idea where they say good-bye, realize their love and Syaoran comes to Japan kind of like the show…basically…)_ 1 vote

**Choice 3:** _The girls get stuck in Hong Kong even longer_ 6 votes

**Choice 4:** _"Things" happen before the girls leave (uh oh! Fluff?)_ 6 votes

And RECAP:

"You traitorous bastard!" The last syllable was pronounced with more force as Syaoran threw his fist into his cousin's face. He breathed in deeply for a few moments, not taking his eyes off of Eriol's. Syaoran said quietly, "Now I can forgive you."

Eriol shrugged it off, pretending it didn't hurt, even though he knew very well it did. The two silently approached the car as Sakura and Tomoyo watched their odd behavior. Clothing bags were put into the trunk while the girls sat their pet carriers in their laps.

Because Hiiragizawa was driving, Tomoyo sat in front while the other couple shared the back. The drive to the grocery store was unusually silent though, save for the purring of Syao (the cat) and the occasional barking of Squishy.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Invitation**

The next morning the sun shone through the windows, its light cascading down onto the four bodies lying in random places and two little creatures that had curled up together to sleep.

"No, go away…" one voice said, an arm moving towards its face to block the sunlight. They had decided to have a movie night at Li's house, since no one but himself lived there, and the group wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

The television screen was blue, a DVD player and a stereo system still on because they had all fallen asleep during the last movie. While they were watching a scary movie, Sakura played on Syaoran's cell phone to keep her mind busy, and the phone sat silently in her pocket afterwards…until…

_RING RING!!_ Sakura shot up and being too asleep to notice or care that it wasn't her phone, she answered.

"Moshi moshi?" She yawned. The person on the other end was surprised and angered, but kept their cool.

"Is Xiaolang there? I need to speak to him, please." A woman's voice.

"Y-yeah. Just a second…" Sakura held the phone away from her and crawled over to Syaoran, leaning over and pulling away the arm shielding his face. He opened his eyes, letting them focus and when he saw Sakura he smiled. "Hey sleepy head. I wore you out last night, huh?" Sakura giggled and handed him his phone. "It's for you."

The person on the other end was becoming even more angry as she listened.

Syaoran looked at it, slowly bringing it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Xiaolang…" She sounded like a storm about to unleash its fury.

"M-mother. Uh…hi. Look, I can explain!"

"Explain what?! You've done it again, Xiaolang! Haven't you?! I don't want to or really _need_ to know about your sexual escapades, so please, leave them out of your phone calls!"

"Mother it's not like that!" He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his anger. Li Yelan was not an easy going person.

"Then tell me how it is!"

"I just had a few friends over last night. Watched movies and went to sleep, that's all. Sakura was just scared during a movie so I let her play games on my phone. She just forgot to give it back, that's all!" He'd calmed down considerably and Sakura was looking at him, confused.

Yelan took a moment. "Sakura? Ying fa?" She paused another moment, smiling and unsure of what to say. "Xiaolang. I have not heard you speak that name in so long. You may bring her. Tell Eriol he must come too. Actually, bring whatever friends you had over."

Syaoran was silent. What was she talking about? Then it dawned on him why the Li corporation was on holiday for so long. "Alright. I'll make sure they come, Mother."

"Good. And please tell Ying fa I said 'Hello' and that I miss her very much! Good-bye."

"B-bye…" He hung up and looked at Sakura, smiling and cupping her face. "Ying-fa, Mother says hello and she misses you. I'm sure she wanted to speak to you, but you'll have the chance to catch up." He pulled his hand away and got up, walking towards the door.

"What do you mean? Syao?" She followed him out of the room towards the kitchen. "What was she talking about on the phone?"

"Well, do you remember my…sisters? Feimei, Fuutie, Fanren and Shiefa..?" He dreaded saying that.

"Sure. I bet they're married by now…with children too…"

"Yeah…and their birthday party is tomorrow night. Mother wanted you, Eriol, Tomoyo and I to come. Especially you, Sakura. She sounded so happy when she heard it was _you_ that answered my phone."

"Tomorrow night…" She thought about when she and Tomoyo would be leaving. They'd been in Hong Kong for 4 days, including this day. There were 2 days left until she had to leave. "Tomoyo and I will still be here, but we're leaving early the day after."

"Good," he sighed, realizing he'd not bought his sisters any presents. They had been out shopping all day yesterday and he didn't feel like doing it again. Sakura noticed the stressed look on his face and hugged him as he got out ingredients for their breakfast. "What're you doing, Ying-fa?" He asked, turning his body and wrapping an arm around her.

"Nothing. It's just that you seemed worried about something is all," Sakura told him, gazing into his tired, fiery eyes.

"Well I didn't buy my sisters anything, and I sure as hell don't feel like going out again." They let go of one another as Syaoran began pouring the dry ingredients into a bowl.

When Li was done mixing all the dry and wet ingredients together, he pulled out a large pan and put it on the stove, turning the head on and spraying Pam on the pan. When it was ready he slowly poured batter into the pan, making a small circle, doing this two more times. When the batter began getting bubbles he would flip it, and Sakura watched, licking her lips.

"Pancakes! You know, I do love your pancakes, Li-kun," she said, taking one with the spatula and sliding it onto a plate. She put the butter and syrup on the counter, spreading a little onto her still-hot pancake.

"Don't put too much on, or you'll insult the cook," he teased.

Sakura giggled, stuffing a piece into her mouth. As she swallowed, a tired looking Daidouji walked in, staring at her stomach as it growled.

"Something smelled good and I just _had_ to get up!" She exclaimed, stretching and looking at the odd couple.

"Are you sure it smells good? They're not as good as you think," Kinomoto replied sarcastically, stuffing her mouth again.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "As you stuff your mouth full of Li-san's pancakes and maple syrup."

Squishy walked in, following the little kitten who ran directly to Sakura. Following those two was Eriol. "Wait, damn you! Squishy leave that cat alone!"

Sakura picked up Syao, putting her in her lap, frowning down at the cute puppy. "Syao, were you pestering Squishy?"

"No, why would I do that?" Syaoran asked, forgetting she had named the cat after him.

Sakura blinked. "Not you; Syao!" she said, happily holding up the white kitten. Syao blinked, looking at her male counter part and Li looked back at Syao.

"Oh. That _thing_." He turned back to his pancake making.

"Syao is not a _thing_, Xiaolang. She's a kitten and you bought her for me!" Sakura protested, pouting her lips and holding Syao protectively.

"Don't remind me."

--

After breakfast Syaoran told the group about his sister's party, telling the girls the only thing they needed to worry about was being there, since the quads would love to meet them. Eriol already knew this information, he was family, after all. He shrugged it off casually, thinking about what the others would think of he and Daidouji.

When Tomoyo heard about the party, everyone knew what was going through her mind. Lucky for them they already had outfits. But lucky for Tomoyo she never traveled without a little something just in case. "Sakura-chan. Do you know how much you inspire me?" There was that unusually frightening gleam in her eyes again.

"Yes, unfortunately I do," Sakura answered, feeling a little scared.

"Hohohoho! You sound scared, Sakura-chan! Hm. Well, I might not make you an angel again. I might just go with the design I was telling you about yesterday…" She said while directing her gaze toward Squishy. Sakura had put Syao down and Squishy was sniffing her, making her fur stand up and Syao hiss. "Squishy stop pestering Syao!" The puppy looked up at his lavender-haired owner and stood on his hind feet, letting his tongue loll out. "I know you're just a cute wittle puppy!" Tomoyo exclaimed, picking him up and nuzzling his face.

Everyone else sweatdropped.

At a lack of conversation, Syaoran suggested that everyone take a shower, it was getting further into the day and everyone was going to need one. Plus, he had three full-sized bathrooms.

--

Daidouji and Hiiragizawa each went their own was to guest bathrooms while Xiaolang escorted Sakura to his private bath.

"Xiaolang, is this okay? Taking me into your room and then letting me use your shower?!" Sakura was bewildered, staring at his finely decorated room. Her mouth hung open as she gazed from item to item, silently wandering how much each thing had cost.

Syaoran picked up a remote, pressed a button and a television set began to rise out of the chest at the base of his bed. "You can watch that for a while as I take _my_ shower," then took a precautious tone, "unless you want to join me? Ying fa?" His amber orbs stared into her jade ones, searching for a reaction, even though he knew what it would be.

Or so he thought.

Ying fa's face was beet red as she spoke, looking toward her feet. "C-could I really do that? Is it okay?"

This intimidated Syaoran, trying to turn him into a carnivorous beast but he would not allow that. Syaoran Li laughed. A hearty, scratchy laugh that wanted to tease the innocent Sakura. "Do you really want to? Am I really hearing this? No, no. You go take a shower and I'll stay here and be good, I promise."

Sakura frowned a little. Part of her was really hoping…and that part began thinking of a way to get what it wanted.

What she didn't realize was that as she thought about it, Syaoran did too. As he thought he took Sakura into the bathroom, showing her where everything _but_ the towels were. Sakura noticed this but said nothing, hoping he wouldn't notice either. And suddenly Kinomoto wasn't feeling as innocent as she once had.

Sakura slipped off her clothes once the door was shut—not locked—and brushed through her hair, turning on the water and waited for it to heat up. While she showered, Sakura was too pre-occupied to notice the door was clear glass and didn't fog up enough to make a difference. Her mind was too busy thinking of other things. 'Screw the towels I should just call him in like I need something. Then…seduce him.' The thought again, aloud. "Like I need to seduce him. It's Xiaolang." She rolled her eyes, and was about to call for him when she looked and gasped.

* * *

I know, short. Less than 4 pages I think… But I hope you liked it…ah what a tease I am!! Leaving it off like that! I guess…I might have to change it to R soon, huh? Or do they show…stuff…in PG-13? As long as it's not sex?

Well, maybe I can get to some furious writing and get it done?

Please, vote again for those that haven't. Yes, there's a tie, and sure I'll probably only do two, but…I WANT MORE VOTES!! And trust me, I count them all. (Well, if you're like….3 and 4 3 and 4 3 and 4 I'm not counting 3 votes for number 3 and 3 votes for number 4…one for each, get it? Yeah…)


	9. Did you do it!

I'm sorry to change it to R all of a sudden like this But hopefully you'll keep reading anyway… And I'm apologizing in advance how it opens up, but maybe you'll like it :p

I'm also SO SORRY about how late this is... I've been super busy with exams and Christmas, and I haven't even started writing the next chapter!!

On paper this is four pages, front and back… (If you want me to count each as a page, then 8)

And an Author's Note so you will understand something before you get to it: **Kangaroo's Paw is not an actual kangaroo paw. It is a type of flower used in a shampoo that smells very, very good**...in my opinion anyway. Just so you guys won't get confused

**Recap:**

_Sakura slipped off her clothes once the door was shut—not locked—and brushed through her hair, turning on the water and waited for it to heat up. While she showered, Sakura was too pre-occupied to notice the door was clear glass and didn't fog up enough to make a difference. Her mind was too busy thinking of other things. 'Screw the towels I should just call him in like I need something. Then…seduce him.' The thought again, aloud. "Like I need to seduce him. It's Xiaolang." She rolled her eyes, and was about to call for him when she looked and gasped._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Did you do _it?!_**

"I'm sorry I can't keep some promises too well," Syaoran said, opening his shower door. He couldn't control himself any more; the opportunity was there, and really, he had nothing to loose. He knew she wanted it too; it was in her eyes the way she'd been looking at him and the way she had been behaving.

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, closing the door behind him and kissed her full on the lips. He had longed for the gentle feel of her lips again, ravishing them until they were swollen and red. Sakura didn't seem to mind, actually trying to match his fury as she pressed her hips forward, engrossed in how it all felt. Li knew how it felt; he'd done things like this a lot, it seemed. But it was never with this much passion, desire, or love. She was his and no one else's, especially not Eriol's. As he thought about it, he began to grow an erection, bringing itself up against Sakura. The two began exchanging kisses even more frequently as the water fell on their bodies, heating up the moment even more.

Syaoran pulled her even closer to himself, giving her kisses along her jaw to her collar bone, swiftly moving back up to her lips, biting them gently. At this Sakura let out a small groan, pulling herself closer to Syaoran. As he felt her grind herself along his erection he slid one hand up her back, the other up to her breast, teasing her hardened nipple. Sakura in turn latched her mouth onto his earlobe, gently suckling it before moving her mouth to the crook of his neck, biting and sucking on it. Syaoran kept pulling and pinching her nipple, sending wave upon wave of pleasure down her spine, slowly brining his free hand to her center, running a finger through, finding the spot that his her hard.

"Mmnf," Sakura began sucking on his neck even harder as he rubbed around her clit.

Syaoran's finger found its way inside, making Sakura writhe in embarrassment. It all felt so good to her, so right! She was moaning by then, pushed against the wall of the shower with no where else to go. Her breath quickened as her heart had, the walls of her opening clamping down on Syaoran's finger. Sakura pulled his head down and kissed him passionately as he slipped his hand away, pulling her body towards his.

"What kind of shampoo do you want, love?" Syaoran asked in his silky smooth, debonair voice.

Sakura gazed at him for a few seconds before looking at the rack. There were three different scents; jasmine, strawberry, and kangaroo paw. "May I smell them?"

"Of course you can. No need to ask, you know. You're not a child," he told her, kissing her forehead gently.

She took each one, sniffing around the lid and found she liked the Aussie © Kangaroo Paw best; it was fresh and sweet like a wild flower. Syaoran took it, squirting some into the palm of his hand. As he began massaging it into her scalp Sakura stood, mouth open until she realized she was catching water. Hot water. 'I'm…taking a shower. A shower with Li-kun. Syaoran. And he did _that_ to me…and now he's washing my hair!' Sakura was confused and infuriated but happy. 'How did I let it go this far…?' She turned suddenly, and brought her hand up to slap him, only for her wrist to meet his hand, and his lips to meet hers.

It felt right to Sakura and she hated it. She forced herself to hate it, even though she knew in her heart she loved him. "I do…love you," Sakura gasped out in a hoarse whisper, thinking she had only thought it to herself."

Syaoran stopped, his lips on her neck and hen nibbled her ear. "I love you too, Sakura-chan."

"_Hoooeee??!!_" Sakura slipped from the surprise of hearing his words. "I-I said that _out loud_?!"

"Are you okay?!" Syaoran blurted at the same time, picking her up.

They both paused, opened their mouths, closed them again and finally Li put Sakura under the water and rinsed her hair, watching the suds fall down her slender figure. This was all his now and he loved her so much, and no matter how much he wanted to take her, right then and there, he knew he couldn't. Then he realized Sakura had begun to lean into him when the shampoo was rinsed away.

"Hey, Sakura-chan-"

"Let me do it," she mumbled, shampoo in hand as she reached up and washed his hair with the strawberry scent.

--

Eriol and Tomoyo were growing restless. The had been waiting for a long time and thought maybe someone would come out of Li's room to take a shower in the other bathroom. But then there were those sounds occasionally coming from his room…

"Eriol-kun! What if they're…doing _it_ in there?" Tomoyo asked in a shaky voice, squirming up to him and cuddling into his lap.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that won't happen. Sakura is too shy for that kind of thing. She won't do it until she's married." He paused. "He _is_ her special someone though…" Eriol began to wonder. The two hadn't seen one another in so long. And Yelan must be furious at him now. Eriol groaned and then thought of the little angel beneath him.

"Don't worry me like that. What do you mean by 'special someone'? They barely know each other!"

Shit. She didn't remember, did she?

"Tomoyo, Syaoran used to live in Tomoeda with us. You may not remember, but it's true. They loved each other even then," he sighed while looking down at her, smiling.

"I love you Eriol, even if you do lie," Tomoyo said, bringing her head towards his, slowly closing her eyes.

"Uh…Guess I shouldn't be back here yet!" Sakura said, turning back to Syaoran's room.

The two lovers on the couch were instantly at opposite ends, a deep flush on their cheeks. "It's okay!" they both yelled in unison.

Syaoran walked out, pulling Kinomoto along with his hand on her waist. Surprisingly to the two on the couch, both of the brunettes had wet hair, and Sakura's lips were unusually swollen.

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow, "Sakura-chan…did you and Li-san have fun in there?" Her tone was teasing but serious, making the emerald eyes of her friend widen.

"N-n-no! Nothing like that!"

"Are you **_sure_**?!" Tomoyo stood up.

"No, we messed around a bit and took a shower together. It was really fun," Syaoran grinned, sticking his tongue out. The other three's jaws dropped.

"You rat!" Sakura jumped him and was about to slap him once she had him on the ground but Li caught her arms, brought them behind her back and kissed her lips softly, brushing his tongue along them.

"Oh GOD! Get a room, please! You two are pathetic, you know that?" Hiiragizawa said, grabbing Tomoyo and pulling her out the front door, Squishy following, a little confused.

"Xiaolang, please!" Sakura whispered and he let her go. They were away from each other at once, an odd smile on Syaoran's lips.

"You're so cute when you're mad, Saki-chan," he said, following after the other couple to apologize.

'Ugh! He can be so…so…rude and mean and a pervert and so damn hot! Wait, hot? Did I just think that? But…he is and I…I love you Xiaolang.' Sakura blushed, a dreamy look on her face.

--

"Ar ar!" Squishy barked, jumping up and down while trying to grab his special treat. Voices giggled in the background but Squishy ignored them, trying even harder to conquer his foe. "Armph!"

Hands clapped as Squishy successfully grabbed his treat and started gobbling it down.

"I guess he's cute…" Li mumbled, earning a sharp nudge in his chest from Eriol's elbow.

"Squishy. Is. Cute. Don't think otherwise," Eriol told him flatly, his deep eyes gazing intently at Tomoyo as he spoke.

"You really love her, don't you? You two are cute together, you know? Maybe you should stop endangering your relationship and start telling the truth…" Syaoran informed his cousin, walking over to his honey-brown haired angel. "Sakuraa"

Hiiragizawa watched the two intently, eyes flickering for a moment as eh thought over his friend's strong words. Thinking it through a little more than planned, he was suddenly jerked back to reality when he found a pale, small framed body with fluffy lavender hair attacked to his torso, staring into his face.

"What are you thinking about, dear?"

"Ah…well. That is…" He watched her frown. "I need…to speak to you in private as soon as possible." He voice drifted off, arms wrapping around her and holding her close.

"What's wrong, Eriol-kun? What is it?" Concern paled her face. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I have done horrible things, Tomoyo-chan. And all in vain as I have come to realize. I'm so sorry," he began to cry, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Dazed and confused she tightened her grip around him, leaning her head against his.

Li and Kinomoto disappeared at this, hoping everything would be alright. As they walked away, Syaoran played with her silky hair, the pig tailed she had put up and then let his hand roam down, lightly caressing her neck and found the string to a necklace, stopping his movement.

"Sakura is this--"

"Yes," she cut him off. "It's the key to the cards. I don't have the cards with me, they're at home in Tomoeda. I'm sure Kero is there too. Heh, I miss the old days, Xiaolang." Downtrodden and reminiscent, Sakura took the necklace off and stared at it. "I had this all along, not remembering what it was or where it came from. My memories of it were fake; memories that Eriol had given it to me, with the Cards and a 'plush' Kero."

Gently, Syaoran pulled her close, rubbing noses with her and took the key. "You're so cute. Can you…release it? I just want to see you with it again. For memory's sake."

"…"

"Please? Onegai," he pouted. Sakura just couldn't resist this face and those pleading eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, taking the key from him again, backing away and began to chant. The star and moon seal appeared below her, light shining from almost no where. Sakura held the wand, smiling at Xiaolang.

"You're beautiful." He walked to her again. Since he'd remembered, Syaoran hadn't really been himself. He wanted her, and he made suer she knew. He was saying things he wouldn't ever admit to her. He had the balls to go in the shower with Sakura and do those _things_. He kept holding her as he was now, and he honestly didn't want to tlet go; didn't want to leave her side.

Syaoran licked her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. He started kissing down her neck, making her lean her head to the side. "I really do love you Sakura," he said between kisses. "I'm glad you're here. Please…don't…leave," he turned her head to him, lightly kissing her lips, then pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

Sakura looked at him, unsure of what to say. Her lips parted and her throat suddenly felt dry. "I—Xiaolang, I love you too…"

"Ying-fa," he smiled, brushing noses again. This caused Sakura to look up at him again, smiling. He couldn't help but call her by the Chinese name and he couldn't help but want to take her there. She was the most perfect thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. He wanted to give her the gifts he bought her, but he wouldn't do that until they left for the party. 'I hope she likes them,' he thought.

"I wonder if Tomoyo could make me a new outfit to wear with my wand…I think it would be fun to just have a few days of fighting again. I don't…I don't want to be a normal girl."

"Sakura, you _aren't_ normal," he rolled his eyes. "But I'd be glad to battle with you… Or against you." He winked.

* * *

So sorry it was that short. I should have another chapter up soon though! I just got out of the habit but I'm going to try getting back to it. Oh! And I have figured out what will happen in future chapters, so stay tuned! Thank you for reading, and please review! Onegaaiiii!! –bows- 


	10. Hard Work

Hehehe…. Thanks for the reviews guys! I received a few from names I hadn't seen before, which is always nice. The one that made my day though…

Yumi's Twin-Kagome!!! I love you xD

Thank you again for the reviews!

I've been writing this chapter since I posted the last one, and I'm already at work on chapter 11. I'm sorry if this chapter has a little lack of interesting things/ being too slow. Hopefully chapter 11 won't be like this!

Oh yeah! I'm sorry about all the typos, but you are not allowed to ask how this happened. I will simply tell you I _accidentally_ deleted Word….and typed most of it in WordPad—which does not have spell check. Luckily I noticed _one_ typo when I got Word back…but Word didn't pick up any of the typos from what was already saved . and I didn't check…so I'm very sorry about that, but there was my explanation, in case you were wondering!

_**Recap: **"I wonder if Tomoyo could make me a new outfit to wear with my wand…I think it would be fun to just have a few days of fighting again. I don't…I don't want to be a normal girl."_

_"Sakura, you aren't normal," he rolled his eyes. "But I'd be glad to battle with you… Or against you." He winked._

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hard Work**

When Sakura and Syaoran returned to where they had left their friends, the sight was not welcoming, and definitely not one they wanted to see. Tomoyo was sitting on the bench at Syaoran's porch crying her heart out. Obviously things had not gone well.

"Tomo-chan, are you okay? What did Eriol tell you?" she was worried—it was her best friend in the world, after all.

"I'll be fine Sakura. I just need to be left alone for a while. Don't worry. I'm sure you know what this is about, anyway." Her tone was not a completely happy one. Tomoyo was not completely angry at her friends for keeping a secret from her, but she understood it was Eriol who had to tell her anyway. Sakura understood her friend's need to be alone and nodded as Tomoyo wandered back inside.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She loves him, anyway. It won't take long. Now," Syaoran said breathily as he picked up Sakura wedding style, "what shall we do for the afternoon? If Tomoyo does make you a dress, you should go look for fabric. If not we could…I don't know…do something." By the look in his eyes Sakura could tell something was up, and she'd seen that look before.

"No!" Sakura screeched, slamming her hands into his face, knocking him backwards. "You're so naughty Syao!"

Syaoran noticed the tinge of red on her cheeks and the cute way she had spoken. "You're naughty too… Hey, I've got an idea," his voice trailed off as he opened the door, carrying her in.

"What is it?" Sakura wondered, an innocent look on her face.

"Well…"

"Well?" He was going to drive her mad! "Hooeee!" She found herself on the ground, wincing from the pain in her rear end. "Syaoran! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because you're cute when you get all worked up like that." Li smirked when he saw the pink her in cheeks again. Perfect. "Sakura I want to see you in all your new outfits." It was a statement, no "May I"s about it.

"Why?"

"I bought you all those new clothes—not to mention a kitten—and I don't even get to see you in them?"

Sakura shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt." She got up, eyes closed for the instant she moved. Syaoran couldn't help but look at her in awe, staring at her perfect body as she walked back to the room where her shopping bags had been abandoned.

"She is so beautiful; wouldn't you agree 'Syao'?"

Li jumped at the voice, then settled back down. "Yeah, she is. You should go comfort Tomoyo, you know. Maybe not for another 10 minutes, but you should still do it."

Eriol sighed. Why did his descendant have to be right? "Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you and Sakura alone now," he waved his hand dejectedly while going to a guest room.

"Thanks."

Eriol merely smiled and shook his head.

--

"Sakura, you look stunning…" Syaoran could barely get it out, she had simply taken his breath away.

She grinned, turning in circles to show off the outfit. It was one of two Li had picked out for her personally, and he was happy with the results of this purchase. The top left her shoulders bare, going straight from one arm, across the torso, to the next arm. It was lined in pink, though the top was white itself. Just below the bust was a pink ribbon and a small bow. The sleeves were long and slightly belled though also etched in pink. Just below her top was a pink skirt with white tulle cut in flower patterns which accented the top almost perfectly. Her shoes were the simple white heels she had worn just a few days before. Aside from her scraggy and almost dry hair, she looked perfect.

"Are you sure?" Sakura had barely heard him speak, but she wanted to tease him. "But, I _am_ a model." Of course she was being sarcastic, but it didn't stop Li.

"Well models can't look good in everything. Don't be so stuck up."

"I'm not, I was only joking!" She had on her angry face now—which was staring straight into Syaoran's serious one. Somehow without her noticing though, Syaoran had become dangerously close to her, and she could feel his breath.

Without warning his lips came crashing down onto hers. For a few hot, breathy seconds it was a heat of passion, but his presence left Sakura as she opened her eyes.

"Next outfit." A command.

"Yes sir," Sakura saluted. She disappeared again and six outfits later she was on the last one, which just so happened to be the most revealing one.

"Xiao Lang…" her head pepped around the corner.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure you should see this one."

"Sakura, whatever it is, remember that I've seen you in less." He raised an eyebrow with a 'You-know-I'm-right' look.

"Okay," Sakura said a little too sheepishly as she walked out. The first thing Syaoran noticed was her breasts. They were popping out a little at the top, but he didn't mind. His eyes roamed downward at a slow pace, taking it all in. A black corset top with sheer fabric in the middle and down her sides. The lacing was black and a deep maroon red which made it just as sexy. With it she wore a short, lowrise black and red skirt and knee-length boots. To Li Syaoran, this was as seductive as or worse than the outfit she had worn at the modeling show. And oh gods how he wanted to take her right there. But he had other things in mind concerning that.

"Sakura, I love you."

She blushed instantly. "I love you too. Can I change into my normal clothes now?"

"Most certainly _not_! Hohoho!" Both pairs of eyes shot up to the source of the voice. Obviously someone was feeling better. "Sakura, you look _divine_ in corsets. My idea for your party dress was a good one! I'm not sure I want these," she tapped the tops of Sakura breasts, "sticking out so much though."

Kinomoto and Li both sweat dropped. What did their friend have in mind this time? She had said she may not make Sakura and angel again, but meeting the Li family in something like she was wearing now would _not_ be a good idea.

Seeing the worried look on the male's face, Tomoyo began to speak. "Syaoran I'm not going to make her look like a whore to your family. Besides, they've all met her before, right? No need to judge now." There was an odd smirk on her face then—stars in her eyes too. "Well, I'm off! Hohohoho!" With that, Tomoyo was gone and already out the front door.

Sakura sighed in relief. "She won't be putting me in black. I could tell by her attitude and the look in her eye. Don't worry Lang. she was only teasing you," Sakura smiled, turning back into her "changing room."

--

"Is that for Sakura?" His voice penetrated the room, almost making Tomoyo jump from behind her sewing machine.

"Of course it is. Do you think it will look good on her? Do you think Syaoran will like it?" Daidouji almost sounded worried.

"He'll be happy as long as it looks good on her. And just by looking I can tell that it will."

She smiled happily, her deep purple eyes shining. There was a comfortable quiet between them, then, as Tomoyo began sewing again.

--

"You can all stay over again if you want to. You know I have plenty of room, and it'd be nice to have some company…" The chestnut headed man had been persistent; more than having the company of his friends, he wanted to snuggle up to his cute little Sakura.

"I think we should stay at the hotel tonight. But if you want to take care of Squishy and Syao, you're welcome to," Tomoyo chimed in happily. This made Li groan but he accepted it by nodding.

Sakura squealed and jumped up and down. The next thing everyone knew she had glomped him—which startled the young man—until he gently wrapped his arms around his beloved. At the sight of this Daidouji giggled while Eriol simply smirked and turned his head the opposite direction.

"Thank you Xiao Lang," cherry lips whispered into the young wolf's ear before gently nibbling it. Sakura let go and smiled.

"Let's go then. I want you two to get a good night's sleep, okay?" Syaoran turned towards the door, the two young women following closely behind.

"Okay!" The two chimed in unison.

"I'll stay to watch the house. Drive safely Syaoran."

"Eriol you should like my mother—stop it!"

Hiiragizawa chuckled, his lips forming a loose smile. Bugging his little cousin, or descendent, seemed to be how he was having fun these days. And he was happy to see his favorite bright-eyed girl smile at him the way she did after he mocked Syaoran.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow." Eriol waved as he shut the door behind the, hearing the calls of "later" and "good bye."

--

When Syaoran and the girls arrived at the hotel he took them up to their room to be sure they made it safely—and to carry their bags.

"Just put them down by the couch. It's alright," Sakura assured him as he set them down.

"No, no! Put mine in my bedroom! They have important things in them." Tomoyo would _not_ have Sakura seeing her dress. Once her best friend was asleep, she would hide in her bedroom and sew until she had to sleep—or Sakura woke up—whichever happened first.

"Thank you Xiao Lang, we had a great time. I'll call you tomorrow," Sakura beamed.

"How about I call you? The party starts at five. I'm sure you'll want a wake up call—both of you," he winked. Syao knew what Tomoyo was up to—and she would probably end up sleeping the day away if she could.

"Tomo? A wake up call? She's always up earlier than me though." Sakura was clearly confused. "Unless…"

The other two gulped. Did she know?

"You're nervous, aren't you? You're scared and excited about seeing Feimei, Fanren, Fuutie and Shiefa again, just like me! Don't worry, Tomo! If I can fall asleep in five minutes, so can you!"

The other two sighed in relief.

'At least she's as dense as she used to be,' Li thought.

--

After much reassurance that Tomoyo would go to sleep soon, Sakura went to bed which gave Daidouji a perfect opportunity for sewing.

She worked tirelessly for a few hours until sleep began to drone on her, and the dress was finished—she was thankful she had finished the most difficult things sometime during the day. 'I hope she likes it,' Tomoyo thought.

She looked at the hotel's alarm clock once she was done. 2:30 am. Her nimble fingers gathered up all the sewing equipment and extra material, putting it all back safely where it belonged.

--

"Tomo-chan! Why aren't you awake yet?" Sakura rubbed her sleepy eyes after quietly knocking on her friend's bedroom door.

"Just…a little…longer…" Sakura heard her friend say only moments before Sakura's cell phone began to ring.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walked towards the sound of her ringing phone. "Moshi-moshi?" A pause. "I thought it would be you… Yeah, she's still asleep. I guess all that panicking kept her up…"

Syaoran chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Let me talk to her."

"But she's asleep."

"Just take the phone to her and make her talk to me."

Sakura sighed, rolling her eyes at she opened Tomo-chan's door and put the phone to Tomoyo's ear. "Tomo-chan, it's Syaoran." Tomoyo groaned and turned over. "_To-mo-yo!_"

"Hello…Syaoran-san…"

Sakura smiled triumphantly and left the room telling the dark haired girl, "Tell me what he wanted when you're done!"

When the brunette left, Daidouji sighed into the phone. "What time is it Li?"

"Oh, almost eleven," he chuckled. "I just wanted to wake you up and walk how 'it' went. I also wanted to know if you thought a little gift I bought for Sakura would look good with her dress. It's just something I…picked up the other day."

"Hehe! You're so talkative lately! Anyway, I finished it around 2:30, I think. It's going to look great on her. Oh, and what is this little…gift?" She sat up, being very excited all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm not sure I can tell you yet, but I'll show you later before I give it to her."

Daidouji growled into the phone at him. "Well I'm sure whatever it is, it will go with it. Oh, and I hope Squishy has been good?"

"Yeah, fine. I just took it for a walk not too long ago…"

"Thank you very much! Well, Sakura-chan and I will be seeing you and Eriol later! Jyaa!"

"Jyaa ne."

Daidouji ended the call, a giant smile on her face. Sakura was going to love this and would definitely be blushing. It would be a moment worth recording, and then the guys could see her face too. "She'll love me."

* * *

So what did you think? Do you know what Syaoran's other gift is? The one he was talking about wasn't the clip, I think he'll give that to her before she leaves…

Thank you guys for the votes from the past chapters—it's helped me decide what will happen sometime within the next two or three chapters :D You're great, really!

**Next chapter: Unveiling of the dress and a Birthday Party Part 1**

Hehehe…I already know what will be in Part 2….

And what's happening in the chapter after that!

Oh I'm so excited, I hope I can get it all written out soon! Later guys!


	11. Birthday Party Part 1

Well this chapter so far has been a lot longer than I was planning, but hey, the more for you to enjoy, right? Thanks for your reviews! I can't remember if I mentioned this last chapter, but it's been interesting get reviews from a lot of new people that are obviously the R story readers :P Well I think it's obvious, I'm not sure though.

Now hopefully to clear some things up:

**Sakura-tenshii: You asked why I switch from Tomoyo to Daidouji. **This is simply because saying Tomoyo this and Tomoyo that all the time is boring…it's a little diversity, you know? -shrug-

**Anonymous person a.k.a. : **You'll see what it is…. :D

**RECAP:**

"_Yeah, fine. I just took it for a walk not too long ago…"_

_"Thank you very much! Well, Sakura-chan and I will be seeing you and Eriol later! Jyaa!"_

_"Jyaa ne."_

_Daidouji ended the call, a giant smile on her face. Sakura was going to love this and would definitely be blushing. It would be a moment worth recording, and then the guys could see her face too. "She'll love me."_

_(AN: Don't you love how she didn't notice he called Squishy an 'it'? Poor Squishy…)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Birthday Party Part 1**

Emerald eyes roamed through the food the two had brought, hoping to find something enticing. When they found something sweet, the emeralds began to gleam. Certainly not something for breakfast, but what did it matter? As long as Tomo-chan didn't see…

"Saku-chan, you can't eat those for breakfast." A dark voice loomed behind her as her face went stark white.

"Tomo-chan, what are you talking about?" Kinomoto's hand went behind her head and she let out a nervous laugh.

"These? Sakura?" Daidouji's delicate hands held out a package of gummy Hi-Chew. Sakura sweat dropped at the sight of them.

"Oh? Those? I…I wasn't going to!" Hands waved in frantically in front of her face to protest.

"Ohohoho! You _were_! But I can see right through you Sakura, oh yes! Now you're going to eat my food, unless there is still food in the hotel lobby, and you can eat that."

"I'll just have your food. Can it be bagels? Please?"

Tomoyo stared blankly at the girl in front of her before finally giving in. "Okaaayy, we'll have bagels. Only for you though, Sakura."

"Thank you sweetie," the maple-haired girl said smiling and then stuck out her tongue.

"You're welcome honey," Tomoyo joked back, going towards their room's rather small kitchen.

After a few minutes their bagels had been prepared; lightly toasted and lightly buttered because of lack of jelly. The butter was sweet, however, and made up for their lack of other toppings.

"So what are you wearing tonight, Tomo?" Sakura asked while taking a bite of her bagel.

"I haven't really thought about it. I brought plenty of party dresses, but I'm not sure if they fit this occasion. You wouldn't happen to uh…have something for me, would you?" Tomoyo let out a quirky, nervous laugh.

"You didn't think about it? You don't have a good dress? _Have you lost your mind?!_" Sakura was sure her friend was always prepared, and this news affected her beyond words. She sighed. "Of course I have something for you. You fit into just about everything I own—unless it was custom made by you."

"Yeah, and I'm just hoping you brought things I didn't make for you."

"You're full of surprises today," she took a few long breathes. "Yes, I have a few things I think would look great on you." Kinomoto began devouring the rest of her forgotten bagel.

"Don't eat too fast," violet eyes sparkled as they watched.

Tomoyo paused, a smirk upon her lips. "Well, we should start getting ready as soon as possible, don't you think? You should help me find a dress," a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Sakura blinked a few times before her eyes narrowed at her cousin. "What are you planning Tomoyo? I'd know that look anywhere. You're not going to change my clothes, are you?!" Her expression kept changing with each sentence, making the darker haired girl laugh. "Just what are you laughing at Tomo?! I don't think it's funny if you alter a totally awesome dress!"

The other girl's smiling face turning into a serious one. "Why my dear Sakura, I could change it into something even better, and we should always try to look our best, should we not?" Her tone of voice had been more regal, more refined as though she were someone of very high class and it was, shall we say, creepy.

Deciding it would be best not to say anything at all, Sakura put on a smile and nodded her approval to Tomoyo who let out her most sinister laugh. Little did Sakura know, this was all part of Tomoyo's ploy to distract Sakura from figuring out about her dress. Surely by now the silly jade-eyed girl had forgotten about the talk over the dress, after all, they had hardly spoken about it and Sakura never went to buy the fabric as she normally did.

'It always makes secrets so hard to keep with her! I just hope she forgot…though chances are…she didn't. But! She could be thinking I'm going to dress her in some sexy dress!' Tomoyo nearly snickered at the thought. 'If she thinks that, then I have a good plan! Ohohoho!'

Sakura watched her cousin, each second becoming more frightened. The looks on Tomoyo's face while she thought were definitely creepy, but not as horrible as that laugh…and suddenly there was the face she made while performing that dreaded laugh… 'Here it comes,' Sakura thought, shutting her eyes tight.

"Ohohoho! Sakura-chan, I'm feeling absolutely _devious_." Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrist and took her to Sakura's bedroom. Then she began digging through various bags of Sakura's belongings. "Oh, Saku-chan. I didn't know you liked things like this," Tomoyo murmured, very amused with Sakura's choice of lingerie.

"Tomo-chan! That's very private!" Sakura squealed in a very flustered manner. Her face had turned a bright scarlet as she grabbed that particular suitcase away.

"Aw, I was only looking for something I could wear," she snickered, and innocent and hurt look on her face.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she spoke, pulling out a different suitcase at the same time, "Then you should look through this one. It's not filled with…private things." She had chosen her words carefully so that Tomoyo wouldn't take it the wrong way, but…she failed.

"_Private_ things? Like what Saku? _Toys?_" she giggled, delighted with the face her friend was making. "I didn't think you were so naughty. I'm sorry for making fun of you though, and I was only joking with you. I know you aren't that kind of girl." She beamed, instantly taking away the anger Sakura had. When Sakura smiled back Tomoyo was instantly giddy with excitement. "Now let's find something for me. Oh, and maybe we can find something in that last box and alter it somehow to make it stunning!"

"Ah…Tomo-chan," Sakura paused. How would she say this? "Those dresses—well not really dresses but still—those are for sleeping and they'd be more revealing and…Tom I don't want to look like a slut in front of his family!" She lowered her head, the last sentence sounding nearer to a plea than a simple statement. She had to impress his family though, damn it! 'I wish I had helped Tomoyo make me a dress, so that at least I could look presentable, but making something from _that?!_ Touya would kill me, too. But Yelan…I know she likes me, so I need to look nice for her; I need to impress her…' As Sakura though, she forgot about dear Tomoyo.

"Well, since that's a no go and you're busy with yourself, I'll be right back!" Tomoyo said, then thought: 'Camera time! I can tell she's getting frustrated about not having a dress. Or maybe we should start on hair and make-up…?' Decisions like this were difficult, but necessary.

Tomoyo dashed to her room and found the hidden dress—gods was it beautiful. She laid it out on her bed, making it as perfect as she could. And it almost looked like…

"_Tom, where'd you go?_" she heard Sakura looking for her and panicked. She burst out of her bedroom door, shutting it sharply, dodging towards the nearby bathroom.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Tomoyo yelled, receiving a 'sorry' from Sakura. 'That was a close call,' Tomoyo thought.

--

"Saku, I need you for a few minutes. You can look for a dress for me later, okay?" Tomoyo grinned, a video camera behind her back.

"Okay, if you say so. And if you ask me, you're looking pretty weird right now…" she mumbled, following Tomoyo.

"Hehehe! Well, stay her for a second until I call for you!" Tomoyo smiled again, stars in her eyes as she lifted up her video camera.

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the camera.

"Tomo-chan, what are you doing?!" How could she do this?! Sakura wasn't sure what her dark haired cousin was up to, but by the look on her face and the camera she had…

"Sore wa himitsu desu!" Tomoyo winked, holding a pointer finger up. A classic Xelloss phrase-and pose-that just happened to fit the scene. With that, Tomoyo snuck through the door, shutting it softly behind her.

Shortly thereafter the soft murmur of Tomoyo's voice was heard, telling Sakura to come in.

"Finally! Tomoyo just what—" she faltered, as her eyes looked down onto the bed at the dress before them, "were you doing…" Her voice was soft as her hands slowly went up to her mouth. This was the best thing she had ever seen! It was literally breath taking. "Tomo…when? How? When did you make this? It's…it's…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yes…" Sakura walked toward the dress, lightly caressing its folds and admiring every detail. It was white with a few hints to light pink shades; a full, ballroom dress with a corset top. Between and on the boning were branches with blooming sakura, sewn into the shimmering white. Along the top and bottom edges of the corset were pink ribbons, lightly accenting the whiteness of the dress. The top of the corset, however, had a top lining of white fur. It was a delicate accent to her skin and the dress; a gentle blending of the two.

"So…do I get a thanks or what?"

There were hidden tears in Sakura's eyes then, fighting they're way out. And they won. "Tomoyo _thank you so much!_ I love you, you're the best. It's like a Cinderella dress, no, almost like…" Her face turned red, thinking of herself at an alter with a familiar figure. "Never mind, But oh god this is great! I can't wait to put it on," she said, wiping her last tear away.

Tomoyo grinned and turned off the camera, hugging her best friend and cousin—not to mention Card Master—Kinomoto Sakura.

--

"Now Sakura, are you _sure_, absolutely _positive_ I can't add anything to this in any way at all?"

"Yes, I'm positive. It's one of my fav--er…No!" she squinted her eyes shut, then upon opening them looked Tomoyo over again. "Looks great on you anyway. Really." The dress hugged the darker-haired girl's curves a lot better than her own, in Sakura's opinion.

It was a navy blue halter dress with two fisheyes from the neckline down the chest. It was a stretch fit that showed off the curves but hung loosely off of her hips, reaching to just below her ankles.

"And I hate to say it, but it looks better on you than on _me_."

Tomoyo blushed a little, shuffling her feet in impatience while wringing her hands.

"That made you uncomfortable? Are you nervous?!" Sakura was catching on quickly then, no giving the other girl time to reply. "You want to look good for Eriol and you're scared this is too much, right?"

"No! I don't want to show off to him! I don't!"

"'_I love you, even if you lie._' Didn't you say that?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"Hush," Tomoyo mumbled. "But what about you and Syaoran? Do you think you'll ever…you know…get _married_?"

It was Sakura's turn to blush frantically. "I don't want to think of it yet. Just in case my heart were ever broken… But…I do wish he'd ask me." Of course she was speaking from her heart, and she had no doubts he would ask her. But so soon…it seemed as though they had only just met, and in a way they had. After much of their childhood together it had become wonderfully apparent to themselves and everyone around them that the two loved each other. Such a long time apart and short time together again would make it awkward between each other. Despite that, she knew she wanted it…the real question was when.

"I would happily design your wedding dress. Perhaps something the Master of the Sakura cards would wear? Or is that too…childish?" Tomoyo pondered, breaking Sakura free of her thoughts.

"No nothing like that! But you could always design everything. I couldn't _not_ let you!" Sakura was beginning to look forward to the evening which would begin shortly.

"Good! Now, I'm thinking you're getting uncomfortable about this so let's relax and get our hair and make-up done before we go over. We have to look our best—and natural too. Sakura I'll put you in some light pink lip gloss and a rosy pink eye shadow that shimmers and blends with your skin tone! And…" she went on as they sat down in another well lighted room. Tomoyo pulled out the make-up—she always seemed to have everything they needed—and began pampering Sakura. "And then you can do my make up of course," Tomoyo concluded.

By the time the taxi was at the hotel, the girls were slipping on their shoes and doing last minute touch ups. They nodded to one another in reassurance as if to say " you look great" and walked out of the hotel—a familiar foreigner watching in awe.

--

(Author's Note: This Li Mansion is not Syaoran's home. It's the family home.)

"Oh wow! I forgot how big his house was! It's a freaking _mansion_. I'm starting to feel a bit nervous," Sakura said, her heart racing at the thought of seeing his family again.

"Calm down Saku. You don't want to look a nervous wreck."

Sakura obediently calmed down, enjoying the relief. She knew what to expect when she would enter the Li home. As they walked up to the door, a man was standing at the door awaiting guests. The man however did not need to ask their names to announce them. He could recognize them from anywhere.

"Now announcing Miss Daidouji Tomoyo and Miss Kinomoto Sakura," he yelled loudly and clearly as he opened the door for the two women.

As the door opened, the two scanned the room, taking in its inner beauty and essence. It was gorgeous beyond words and seemed like a castle to Sakura. It was nothing like she remembered. And so many people here, too. It was all simply amazing to her. Tomoyo had been accustomed to homes like this, unlike Sakura and was thus bored and unentertained as she searched the crowd.

"I wonder where they are," Sakura stated.

--

"Now announcing Miss Daidouji Tomoyo and Miss Kinomoto Sakura," Wei announced in his most regal manner.

Li Syaoran, Li Meiling and Hiiragizawa Eriol had been chatting amongst themselves until they heard this. The threesome looked up to the doors, completely astounded at the two girls they saw.

"She is like a princess." Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"It must have been designed by Miss Tomoyo! Splendid, splendid. I should open a formal wear shop with things like that…" Meiling was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Eriol only did as Syaoran did, staring at the girl beside the maple headed one instead.

--

"Oh, look now girls! It's Ying fa, your future sister-in-law."

"Oh, Mother. She's beautiful. Xiao Lang picks his women well! She's just so cute! I have to…" One girl began.

"Me too!" The other three chimed in. In an instant they were all four at Sakura, telling her how cute she was and how they approved of the marriage. At the same time Yelan crept away unnoticed.

--

Sakura blinked a few times. "What marriage?"

"What marriage?! Why, yours and Xiao Lang's, of course. We doubt he could find anyone better!" Though only one sister spoke, it seemed as though they all had.

"Ah… Thank you, but we aren't getting married."

The girls were silent until another one spoke up. "Then why have we heard so much about you? He's never acted this way about anyone before."

"Well, I'm not sure. I didn't realize he had been talking about me." She let out a nervous laugh. Sakura was beginning to get a little irritated with these sisters, desperately wishing Syaoran was there.

"Of course I've been talking about you. You're so cute. I couldn't resist."

Sakura's emotions were jumbled up then until she spun around to see his handsome face. He was her prince charming, her one true love. And he says things like that so openly?! Had he told them about their time together in the shower? She desperately prayed he had not. Sakura continued to stare at him, unaware of the awkwardness of the situation.

"So are you going to stand there and stare at me all night? Or are you going to say hello to Mother?"

Sakura blushed and looked down, shaking her head. "Mm-mn. Let's say hello to Ms. Yelan. I'd like to see her, it's been so long."

Syaoran smiled brining up his elbow, and Sakura promptly placed her hand on his forearm, smiling one of her most radiant and honest smiles. The couple walked through the room searching for Yelan until Sakura found her. Without warning she changed directions and tried to pull Syaoran with her but he had no idea why she suddenly wanted to go that way and resisted.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran was more than confused.

"I saw her over there so let's go," she replied a little hastily.

The amber-eyed man shrugged and complied, still not seeing his mother, but wanted to amuse Sakura. If she wanted to go that way, by all means let the girl go. As they walked through the small crowd Syaoran saw her, wondering how Sakura had spotted her like that. 'Perhaps there are still some mysteries about that girl,' he thought.

"Hello, Mother. I thought you might like to see Sakura again so I brought her over to see you." He seemed unusually calm around Yelan—a notable sign of his maturity since childhood.

"It looked to me like _she_ brought _you_. Ying fa must have an inner sight, eh Ying fa?" Yelan was glad Sakura could still use her magic. It would be good for Lang to marry someone with her skills. 'Marry? He hasn't mentioned a thing about it to me. What am I thinking…? Those girls must be getting to me,' Yelan thought, keeping on her smiling face.

"Well…that is…umm…" Sakura was once again at a loss for words and had no idea how to tell her she didn't know.

Syaoran sensed this and spoke for her, "she doesn't know what you're talking about, Mother. But I'm very sure that is how she did it." He smiled down to Sakura as he spoke. She smiled back up at him, the small tinge of pink on her cheeks again.

"Well it sounds to me as though someone needs some training. I would be more than happy to do that for you Ying fa! What fun we could have," the refined woman said in her most light hearted voice. This tone was the one that frightened Syaoran the most though. He had to stand up for Sakura before she could—

"I'd love to," she said.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. How could she?!

"But Tomoyo and I are leaving for Japan again tomorrow morning."

Sakura had just redeemed herself in the young Li's eyes.

"I'm sad to hear that. I'm sure the Guardian Beast misses you. After all that time asleep…" Yelan seemed to visit the past then, a saddened look in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure he does…" Sakura seemed to join Yelan then in contemplation before quickly lightening the mood again. "But I'll see him soon and bake him tons of goodies!"

"I guess he'd like that. It's Cerberus after all," Syaoran said while shaking his head. He and everyone else that knew the Guardian Beast was well aware of his sweet tooth.

The two women giggled and Yelan—out of no where—hugged Sakura tightly. She felt sorry for this young group who had so terribly forgotten and remembered their childhood together. She felt even worse for Sakura's loyal followers and those who hadn't forgotten, but had to keep it a secret, for they were the ones that couldn't communicate and couldn't talk about the past. Cerberus and Yue would be surprised, and pleased, to have their Master back,

Sakura stood still before wrapping her arms around the older woman. It was awkward to her that this woman was hugging her like this, as though she cared deeply for Sakura. Her emerald eyes wandered to Syaoran, who merely shrugged, until she felt the woman's emotions embedded into the hug; hope, sympathy, sorrow, regret, thankfulness, and lastly a slight tinge of anger towards the navy-haired man. Yelan did indeed care deeply.

Mrs. Li finally let go of the little Kinomoto and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. I just felt it was needed."

"I understand. I felt it; your emotions," she said quietly, and this made Yelan smile even more.

"If only you were not returning to Japan so soon. You learn so quickly! I think it would be amazing to see just how much in how little time you could learn."

"Mother, she isn't your daughter," Syaoran cut in.

"No, but she is a descendant of Clow Reed and has such strong magic that needs to be tamed!" Yelan was right, but she knew she could not force training upon the child. "I'm sorry. It just gets me so excited to see a young woman like you, Sakura, with so much magic in her. I might not be as powerful as you, but I have more control, which makes me appear stronger. I want you to assume your position as the most powerful sorceress on this plant, but I will not bother you with this now. Go, go. Enjoy the party,' she waved them off, a hopeful grin on her face.

Sakura bowed politely, as did Syaoran, and his mother returned the gesture.

--

"I guess Tomoyo-san and Eriol already found each other. I wonder if they're getting along well," Syaoran wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're doing fine," was her simple reply. She loved her cousin, but she wanted so much to enjoy the party with her little Wolf. She only hoped her anticipation wasn't showing too much.

"Well, I'd like to find Tomoyo pretty quick; I need to ask her something," he retorted, his eyes wandering the giant ballroom. Maybe if they searched from a higher place he could find her. He was about to ask Sakura, when her voice sweetly cut him off.

"Syao, you could ask me instead of her," Sakura said, looking a little hopeful.

"No, I couldn't ask you. It has to be Daidouji. Do you think we could find her from up there?" He pointed to a balcony—really the entire second floor had it, because it looped around.

"Sure, I guess," she said half-heartedly. Why was the young Li leader in such need of the other girl? "But I already found her."

"Where is she?"

Sakura closed her eyes and the world spun. In a split second she found the designer's aura and pointed. "She's over there. Couldn't you feel her aura? It's bursting with energy…"

Syaoran shook his head while looking in that direction. "She doesn't really have magic. She isn't related to your father. I can't really find aura that isn't magical." He saw her. "Let's go." Syaoran took Sakura by the hand and walked them over to the dark headed girl, who just happened to be with the darker haired man.

"Ah, my favorite couple. How are you this evening, Sakura?" Eriol said, taking Sakura's gloved hand and kissed it lightly.

Sakura blushed, "I'm very good. How are you tonight, Eriol?"

"Hmmm," he murmured, closing his eyes, leaning his head back as though he could look at the stars.

Li and Daidouji were a little confused, but as if to say she understood, Sakura did the same.

Her mind's eye was then filled with beautiful colors and stars, then the image of Eriol—no, Clow Reed—who smiled down at her with a soft gaze. He spoke, a kind tone to his voice.

"My dear little Sakura, it seems your powers are awakening again. I only hope you continue to harness and control them as you have. It would also help…perhaps…if you were not afraid of it. I only wanted to tell you this and wish you luck."

"Thank you. I only wish you could stay near me to protect me, should anything go wrong. Well…maybe not that…but I would feel safer…"

"Sakura, is Cerberus not taking care of you? Yue likes you a lot too. He would be much better at keeping you save than I would. And…my descendant. Hmm…" Clow Reed began a small fit of laughter as he faded away leaving a confused, yet content Sakura.

Eriol and Sakura opened their eyes then, their heads drifting back down. Eriol smiled, while Sakura blushed, and the other two looked on, confused. (They had successfully discussed what they needed to though.)

"What was that all about? You two seemed…out of it." Syaoran was completely confused by their actions. It was as though they had take a long, deep breath for what might have been two minutes.

"Oh frabjuous day! Callooh! Callay! It matters not, sir Jabberwock," the ice-eyed man said, a large grin on his face.

"Don't talk nonsense like that, Eriol."

The group turned to face raven hair and fiery red eyes with a plump, pale face.

"Meiling, it isn't nonsense. It's simply from a famous writer in England. None of you understand. Ah, Sakura," Eriol turned to the brunette, "_he_ says it was very nice talking to you. I wonder why he says it now? And to me, too."

Sakura smiled happy, which caught Syaoran's attention. "It was nice of you to share him with me. But you're both full of riddles!" She pouted while Eriol chuckled.

"It wasn't a riddle…" But no one heard it as his descendant began to speak.

"Sakura, will you come with me for a minute?"

"Uh…sure, I guess," she answered quietly.

The awkward couple left as the group watched. A happy sigh escaped the two designers' lips then, and Eriol turned his head.

--

The two brunettes ascended the staircase hand-in-hand until they reached the top. Xiao Lang led her to the left on the balcony—along which were several bedrooms perhaps for guests—and then down a hallway on the right. When they reached a bedroom with an intricately carved oak door, Syaoran pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Come on in, Saku," Syaoran murmured into her ear, then kissed her on her cheek as he gave her a gentle push into the bedroom.

Her heart raced.

_Bum! Bum! Bum, bum bum!_

It kept quickening. She thought for an instant of what he might do, but Sakura know very well he wouldn't try anything she didn't want to do. At the same time, she couldn't help but blush at the thought. The young Li noticed this and smiled; he had locked the door behind him.

Syaoran made his way to Sakura agonizingly slowly, but to Sakura surprise, he leaned his head down to hers and kissed her. To Sakura, the world was spinning in slow motion and she didn't want it to stop. Reaching her hand up to the back of his neck, Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back, breathing in Syaoran's sensuous scent.

When he broke away, he smiled, a little red in his cheeks. "Saku, sit on the bed.."

She wasn't sure how to take this, but did as she was told. Once she had sat down, Syaoran began fumbling through his jacket until he came upon a box. It was black and velvety but long. Once he pulled it out, Syaoran knelt in front of Sakura on one knee, smiling rather cutely at her.

"Sakura," he began, and saw the look on her face. Oh gods he better hurry up; she looks as though she would cry. "I just wanted to give you this. Tomoyo thinks you'd like it, and I know I can trust her judgment. Here, please accept this!" He held it out to her, lowering his head until he felt the small weight upon his hands lifted.

She took it, running her fingers along the top before she opened it. "Oh, Syaoran. It's…I don't know what to say. I mean…oh, put it on me, would you?"

"Sure," he grinned, getting up and sitting next to Sakura. He took the necklace out of the box, carefully bringing it around her neck and latching it shut. It was silver and very thing, but a V in the center, a small, pink sakura dangling from its tip. It was a simple, delicate and elegant piece; perfect for Sakura.

"Thank you, Xiao Lang. It's gorgeous. I'll take very good care of it. Honestly, you and Tomoyo and your surprises. Two in one day," she said almost too happily before leaning into the handsome heir.

"Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. I only wish you wouldn't leave so soon…" Syaoran cradled her in his arms, leaning his head down to her shoulders. A sigh escaped his lips, the hot breath caressing her bare skin.

"I wish I could stay with you, but I have to go back to Japan. But I do want to say her. And it's not like I can do anything about it."

"I guess not. And your guardians need to see you. If anyone in Japan needs to see you badly, it's them…" He didn't want this moment to end, but he knew eventually it would have to.

* * *

Author's notes: You may have noticed the "" after some things said. (Beyond this, if you have questions referring to something, copy and paste it and ask away. Always happy to answer questions)

- "Sore wa himitsu desu" is the Japanese phrase meaning "It's a secret." Xelloss is the character in The Slayers who is quite famous for saying the phrase… In fact he says it all the time, and does that pose… So cute.

- "O frabjuous day! Callooh! Callay!" and "Jabberwock" are all part of Luis Caroll's famous poem _Jabberwocky_. This poem is mostly made-up words (which rhyme very well) and really doesn't make much sense unless you figure out the meaning.

I hope you guys enjoyed this rather long chapter; chapter 11 pt. 2 is already in progress


	12. Birthday Party Part 2

Welcome to Birthday Party: Part 2

I know it's been a long wait, and I apologize. It seems I got stuck with writing a particular scene… I couldn't handle it for a while. But all is well now, I hope. I was told that it was….rather detailed…so, because I'm writing this note beforehand, I just want you to know that it's edited. But Hopefully….hopefully it's still good.

Thank you for your support and suggestions! I really appreciate it

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 11: Birthday Party Part 2**_

"I know what he's doing up there. Or what they _were_ doing. Do you, too, Eriol?" Yelan had felt a sudden jump in their auras as the two young people's hearts had raced, and then their sudden calm as though…as though…

"Oh, I know what they were doing. But apparently you didn't. It was not what you were thinking. Of course they needed privacy, but Syaoran has pure intentions. Tomoyo told me, of course. Do you want to know what it is?" Eriol put on a sly grin as he cocked his head to the side to stare Yelan down.

"Of course I do. He is my song and heir and she just might be his wife… Meiling is definitely not going to marry him. I'm glad Ying fa is back. So tell me already before I say too much!"

Eriol's smile widened. "I'm not sure I can. Just look towards the staircase yourself. I'm sure you're soon to find out."

Yelan turned her body in that direction, seeing her son and his lover descending the stairs. With the way those two were dressed, you'd think they were a prince and a lovely princess. Her eyes shifted across the room—most people were watching them.

The couple were descending the stairs, both looking apprehensively around the room. This was not Syaoran's party, it was his sisters'! So why was everyone watching them? Those thoughts ran through Syaoran's mind until he caught a glimpse of Sakura. Her feet stopped moving. 'Damn it, dammit, dammit, _damn it._ What is she doing!'

"Hello everyone! It looks like everyone is here now! Man, what a crowd. Well, I'm sure you all know that this party is for the birthdays of the four Li sisters! Where are you?" Sakura put her hand above her eyes, searching the room. "Ah-hah! Fuutie! Feimei! Sheifa! And where is… Oh! There she is! With her husband," then a little quieter, "I'll have to meet him later."

Syaoran could only guess what kind of speech Sakura would give.

"I'm not sure how old they are, sorry, but I know they're about twice my age—and judging by this party… As long as you're still looking young, eh? And your children seem to be just like you. I'm so sorry, I'm not good at speeches."

"But you're so cute!" one of the four yelled.

Sakura blushed. This made the crowd laugh and Sakura couldn't contain herself any longer. "Well, I just want to congratulate you all on your success and your happy bithrday! You're super sweet and I consider you to be some of the best family I've got—other than my dad and brother, of course!" She beamed, delighted she could say something she wanted to.

Syaoran nodded and took Sakura's hand, leading her down to where the immediate family had gathered.

"Sakura we love you," Fanren said, hugging her. Her two children, both boys not much older than eight, ran over and joined the hug, making everyone laugh.

"I love you!" a tall, light-haired boy said in English. Sakura blushed, though a little unsure if this was directed to her. He looked about thirteen, and not completely Asian. Because of this use of English though, Sakura knew who his father was—the blonde standing next to Sheifa.

"No, no. I _like_ you. Now say that, Alexander!" the father instructed his son in English.

"I _like_ you, Sakura."

"Isn't he just adorable! I wish I spoke English better so I knew what he was saying!" Feimei was obviously very excited.

Sakura understood very well though, and was glad the boy was learning his father's obviously natural tongue. "I like you too. You're very cute Alexander!" she exclaimed using her best English.

"I can tell by your accent that you are very fluent! Just like my wife, Sheifa," the father said, making his wife blush. Their entire conversation went on like this, in English, where the only ones that knew what was going on were the four fluent speakers. The conversation floated from where he came from, where Sakura learned her English and, has she ever visited the States? To finally how it felt being older.

Finally a time came when several people were dancing, the after a few songs a slow waltz came on. The talking crowd had dissipated into the dancing society and there were only a few couples left, Syaoran and Sakura included. Neither wanted to ask, but they each yearned to. Meiling, with a random boy—probably a cousin—dropped by the two, making herself well known.

"Li-kun! Why don't you two dance? Honestly; I thought you two were past this shyness now!"

The couple blushed, feeling a little odd together. Meiling could not stand their silence, but the looks on their faces convinced her. "Li, she looks like a princess-Cinderella. You should enjoy your night with her before she disappears! And she's leaving in the morning with Daidouji-chan. Remember that." And with that Meiling and the boy went back to the waltz.

"Well, would you like to dance, Sakura?" He did feel a little nervous.

"Of course. I've been waiting all night!"

"Sorry about that," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with a wry grin on his face. He picked Sakura up into his arms and took her out to the dance floor, setting her back down.

"Hoe! I didn't know you'd do that! Let's see… One, two three," she began, as they took their form and started dancing. It was a shame parties like this weren't held so much anymore.

When the dance was over, Syaoran excused himself and Sakura from the party and quietly took her up a back stairwell to his bedroom.

"What are we doing back here again?" Sakura asked him. He hadn't told her, and he ignored her questions until the door was shut again.

"Well, it's the last time we'll be seeing each other for a while. I'll come to Tokyo though, I promise. I just want the rest of our night to be spent alone," he whispered, bending his head lower until he captured her lips.

Something about this aroused her, and Sakura immediately wrapped her arms up and around his neck, kissing him fervently. Before she knew it, they were on the bed where he had given her the necklace—however if the box were not so long she could swear he was going to propose—and soon that same necklace was off, along with her gloves, his suit and soon her dress.

This would be a night to remember for sure.

"Sakura, you don't have to do this," Syaoran said, his breath becoming raspy with passion.

"I want to. It's…my first time. So be gentle, okay?" She said in a delicate voice, her face becoming flushed. From what, embarrassment or the heat, it didn't matter, but Syaoran wanted to see how else he could make her look. Syaoran was happy though. She'd kept herself…and it was all for him. That made him happy.

"Of course I will, Saku. But it's going to hurt at first. Just, be ready." They were under the sheets then, and Syaoran cursed himself for ignoring his chance to see her perfectly sculpted body again. He leaned in and kissed her, crouching above her and as he did so, his thick, stiff cock brushed against her thighs, eliciting a small moan of protest when it was taken away. He chuckled, slipping his hand toward the area he knew needed attention. His fingers grazed the small bulge as if to test her responses and got the result he wanted.

He quickened his movements as he both punished and pleasured Sakura's tender region. He noticed as her breath became more raspy, wanting to emit a noise he knew would be a moan. Becoming more excited he felt his control slipping and plunged a finger into her, noticing how wet she was. Once again his darting movement quickened… Oh gods how he wanted her! And he wanted to _hear_. She let out a small sound, trying to keep it in but Syaoran wouldn't have this. He didn't let up until she let a louder moan escape her lips.

"S-Syaoran," she whispered, unsure of what she should be doing.

A grunt was his reply as she took hold of his fully grown erection. Syaoran felt her lithe fingers tighten around him and shut his eyes. Soon she began to move her hand, a sweet massage to his senses.

"Sakura, stop. Just lay down," he instructed.

She did as he said, a questioning look in her eyes. He gave her a small, reassuring kiss as he made his way over her. Bringing his tip to her swelling opening, he looked down at her once more. She nodded and in one quick thrust he was inside, but he would have to do it again. Her panting breath almost scared him, but it was too late now.

"Sakura this is going to hurt," he whispered, kissing her as he thrust himself further, breaking her hymen. He could feel her yelp in his mouth and kept his body still, except for his gentle strokes though her hair. As she relaxed he began moving himself slowly, waiting for her response.

She seemed to be enjoying herself, arching her back and pushing against him. Gods she was tight. He quickened his pace, loving the feeling he was getting. Surely this wouldn't take long now. He thrust harder, hearing the slap of skin and feeling the damp, leathery pull and push against him. The sounds of Sakura's moaning, panting voice filled his ears and he felt her body quake, the end to their fun. In that instant they were both coming. Syaoran collapsed on top of her. It was too quick but it was sweet and he could tell she enjoyed it.

They would have fallen asleep there, but they knew they'd have to go back to the party. Silently they got up and cleaned off in the bathroom, exchanging kisses here and there.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Another kiss and they were dressed. The two prepared themselves to look presentable, for in the state they were in, they looked as though they had done _exactly_ what they _had_ done. Then again, the people who could feel their auras by now surely knew of it.

Without saying anything else they exited the room, Sakura's body aching yet wanting more. She didn't need to tell Syaoran, he could tell—or perhaps he knew from experience. Either way it didn't matter anymore as they quickly took the back staircase, coming downstairs.

"Sakura! Where have you two been!" Tomoyo yelled, ignoring her friend's red face. "Never mind, never mind. We're about to eat and have cake. So you two come on. You especially, Li-san, they're _your_ sisters." The girl turned around, hurrying off, her hair flying as if through the wind.

Of course she was right, and Syaoran sighed, his golden-red eyes closing. "She's right. And I'm sure mother is furious with me. You're not though, are you?" He hoped not. This would be a night he'd remember, and though eh wouldn't say it to anyone else, including Sakura, he hoped there would be more this night. And he hoped she did too.

"Of course not. I love you more than anything. It was my choice. Although I'm sure you're right about Yelan," Sakura rolled her eyes.

They both giggled, walking toward the crowd in the same way Tomoyo had. The instant they were in the open, Eriol and Yelan were onto them, blabbing about how irresponsible and infuriating the couple's actions had been. Surely they had used protection? But they would be spoken to later, naturally. Once the inquiring duo was gone, Yelan brought herself to the buffet line, Sakura and Syaoran watching her carefully.

Yelan made a small speech, smiling at her guests and her daughters. When she was done, the crowd began lining up to get food and cake. It was a large and austere buffet, but the cake was extremely grand, its decoration and color similar to a wedding cake. This was definitely a formal party formed only by Yelan herself.

When Syaoran and Sakura started making their way to the buffet line, Yelan hurriedly walked over to them, fire in her eyes. This really didn't look good. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"I love Ying fa." He stopped then, searching his mother's face, her eyes. "I am not using her. She isn't just some girl. It was her choice too—you can't be angry." Both females could tell he was trying desperately to be calm.

"I understand. I'd love to ask questions, but you two are grown adults. It isn't my business. I hope you enjoy your food, and I hope I see you again tonight, Ying fa," Yelan said, smiling. She bowed, turned and walked away.

Once she was gone, Sakura had to speak. "I hope she isn't angry with us, with me. I want her to like me Xiao Lang!" This was all a hoarse whisper though, because neither wanted the rest of the party to know what they had done.

"She does like you, don't worry. I could tell by the way she dismissed herself." Then Syaoran thought to himself, "normally after discovering things like that she kicks the girl out."

The two then made their way into a delicious crowd of family and family friends—most of who were Chinese, but one caught Sakura's attention.

"Hey! Umm… Alice! What was her name?" Sakura bolted from Syaoran, ignoring the steady throbbing between her legs. "American girl! Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot your name!" She bowed earnestly, the tinge of embarrassment showing on her cheeks.

The American woman smiled and bowed politely back, though still a little wary of the gesture. "Hello, my little Japanese friend! How have you been? I saw you with Li-san at the hotel one night." Strange how this woman went to English and Japanese in a way similar to Sakura.

"Oh! Yes, he is a very close friend of mine from childhood. We've known each other for a while."

The foreign woman leaned in close to only Sakura would hear, "More than a close friend, judging by your scent and demeanor." She smirked, then winked as she drew herself away at the sight of the young Li heir.

"Sakura, what were you—oh…" He saw the woman next to his, a little dumbfounded and shocked he hadn't noticed this woman earlier. "Marty! What the hell are you doing here!"

"Shhh," she whispered, her finger over her lips. "I guess nothing, now that I know who your latest _fuck_ is. But maybe this is more than that? I think after meeting her and knowing us, it is," she turned to a confused Sakura then, "and now I'd like to talk to you in private once again. I believe you're leaving tomorrow?"

How could Sakura answer? This woman must have been one of Syaoran's girlfriends. But she was the woman from the hot spring. Now they seemed like two different people. "Yes, I'm leaving in the morning." Sakura looked at the intrigued woman, then Syao. He seemed so sad. Was it the woman? Or the truth in knowing Sakura would be gone in the morning? Perhaps it was both.

Marty grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her off, talking to her all the time. "What are you to him? A free fuck? I'd like to hope not. Not with those eyes you have for him. You said you two are childhood friends, yet the faint scent on you tells me otherwise. You look embarrassed. I'll warn you though, he is the type that will leave you as soon as he can. I don't care how long you've known him. You're lucky to be leaving tomorrow."

Again Sakura was at a loss for words. But defend her Syao, she must! "He may have been like that with you, and you may still be in the family's good graces, but I…I'm more than that, I'm sure of it." The honey-haired girl turned her gaze downward, inhaling deeply as she thought her words over.

"Of course you're more than that, Saku! I'm sure little brother will" A voice hidden to the eye was silenced, though its identity was more than obvious.

"Sheifa, come out. We know you're there."

"Yes, yes, Ms. Marty," Sheifa said, she and her son Alexander then obeyed, exposing themselves.

"Aunt Marty, do you know Aunt Sakura?" Alexander asked in his slightly American accent. At this the other foreigner smiled and giggled.

"Actually Alex, I do. She and I are staying at the same hotel, but she's leaving early in the morning."

"You… You're…" Sakura stammered, pointing at Marty.

Marty smiled, playing off on the situation. "Yes, I'm Alexander's Aunt, and Sheifa's sister-in-law. I heard about Meiling's show before the party, and I figured it would be nice to go to a family-related event. I love fashion. And I think Aunt Sakura is an excellent model. Don't you too, Alex?"

The boy nodded vigilantly, his exuberance becoming overwhelming. "I love aunt Sakura!"

"I do too. I just hope a certain someone pops the 'question' soon," Sheifa chimed in. "It would be an excellent birthday present."

"What would be a good birthday present?" Syaoran asked, walking into the conversation last second.

All the girls blushed, and little Alexander stood up straight, and began to speak. "Mom said it would be great if you "popped the question" to Aunt Sakura. So…why don't you?"

There was a deadly silence then as the group stared from Alex to the Li heir. Syaoran merely stood, then smiled and shook his head.

"I know…But I can't right now. Things at this very moment are…complicated. Sakura knows it too. There's just too much to think about right now. I'm sorry." He let out a tired sigh, lowering his head. He didn't look towards Sakura the whole time, and therefore he didn't see the sad expression on it.

Without saying a word everyone left the two lovers to themselves; the party was finally ending.

"You're right though. There's too much going on right now and I can't stay… Ugh! Syao…can you take me back to the hotel?" She looked at him, trying to hide the sadness in her heart, but he could see it in her eyes.

"Sure. And I'll pick you up in the morning to take you and Tomoyo to the airport. I'll bring Eriol too, of course," he said with a sad smile plastered on his face. He leaned over and kissed her soft lips, then took her hand and drug her to the grand doors of the Li home.

Eriol and Tomoyo were already at the door, maybe waiting for their lover friends.

"I'm going to take Tomo to a little Café I know of for a little bit. Then it's back to the hotel. You two can go on ahead," Eriol's deep, masculine voice said, cutting through the crowd to Syaoran.

"Alright. I'm taking Sakura there now. See you guys," Syaoran's equally heavy voice floated through the air.

Syaoran took her out back to his car, being the very gentleman he was while admiring her elegance. When they arrived at the hotel, there was an awkward silence between them. Neither knew how to brake it, or what to say. They didn't want to get out, either.

"Sakura," Syaoran said in a sudden, but quiet voice.

"Yes…?" Her voice came out so soft, so loving. She wanted to hold him, touch him, and be touched by him.

"Let's go inside and…talk." His words were stiff but loving, and the two got out of the car.

In the matter of minutes Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura were alone in a hotel room, both completely unsure of themselves.

"Sakura, let me think about all this. We'll keep in touch and I'll try… I'll try to get everything sorted out so I can come to Japan."

She turned her head, honey wisps shifting and deep forest eyes looking, surprised, into deep amber ones. Did she just hear correctly? Syaoran wanted to come to Japan…to be with her? Her mouth was open—what could she say? "You…you'll…come back?" She sounded pathetic, in her own opinion, how her voice squeaked in those last words.

"Well, I just hope I can," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. He looked down then at the beaming Sakura in the "Cinderella" dress. "God you're gorgeous. Want to…hit the back room?"

Sakura blushed, feeling the throbbing between her legs again. She nodded timidly and he grinned, taking her to her bedroom.

Their clothes were off once again in a matter of seconds. (Which should have been hard for Sakura, considering her dress.) Sakura bounced on the bed, completely ready for him.

The two were cuddling quietly in bed when Tomoyo and Eriol were heard entering the room.

"Oh no! We'll get caught!" Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Syaoran assured, kissing her forehead.

"Hmm…the car was outside. Where are they? Maybe I'll check Sakura's roo-" She was cut short of opening the door by Eriol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Becoming indignant, Tomoyo pouted and twisted the door knob anyway, barging into the quaint room…

"Sakuraaaa….!"

The young couple stared at an equally shocked young woman, her dark eyes growing wider.

"I'm so sorry! I'll knock next time!" She turned and shut the door quickly, running into a hysterical Eriol.

"Oh, you should have seen your face! I told you not to! You can't say I didn't warn you." His fits of laughter were getting louder until finally he stopped. He hugged Tomoyo close and kissed her shuddering figure.

"Well. That went well. My best friend just walked in on me naked with the guy I love most." Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder, taking in his musky scent.

"Yeah… I guess that's my signal to leave. I'm sure Eriol's enjoying himself, too. Listen, he's laughing at her."

The two became quiet, listening to the commotion outside the bedroom. When Eriol became quiet, Sakura and Syaoran exchanged grins.

Silently, each got out of bed and dressed themselves, but Sakura just put on some normal clothes, and they tip-toed to the door. Counting on his fingers to three, they both knew the plan. Once the third finger went up, the door swished open and the eyes of Hiiragizawa and Daidouji shot open, their mouths slowly parting, and they turned their bodies away, faces completely reddened.

Syaoran and Sakura started giggling, laughing, uncontrollably until they were on the floor, looking into each others' eyes.

There was a very awkward silence between the group until the men had to part-it was late and everyone needed their sleep to get up early in the morning.

They each parted with a hug and a kiss, then the hotel door was closed. The girls squealed, hugging each other.

"Sakuuuu! I think I've finally found my soul mate! And _you._ You and Syaoran! I wouldn't have thought…. Oh goodness. I just realized," Tomoyo stopped and became very serious. "Did you use protection?"

* * *

Hope it was good. Maybe this chapter wasn't such a pain to write after all. No more detailed sex in here though, sorry guys. I'm trying to take this story seriously...even though I don't edit it ... so... you can tell me about all my mistakes if you want :D 


	13. Tokyo Nights

Hey guys I'm back from another interval of not posting! I'm on Spring Break now, so if I'm not too busy with work and projects, there'll be another coming this week. Big if.

Thanks to all my reviews this turn!

Zedy222 :D what's with the sweatdrop? Hehehehe…. I'm innocent!

Sieg1308 hey! I missed youuu. You're one of my most loyal reviewers

Vicki: yes I'm sure it's none of those and I'm very flattered! Apparently so is my cat because she just tried to type you something.. but I had to delete it… Anyway. Thanks again!

Sakura

Dark spirits

Deaths Fallen Angel

Well on with the story! And a quick recap:

"_Sakuuuu! I think I've finally found my soul mate! And you. You and Syaoran! I wouldn't have thought…. Oh goodness. I just realized," Tomoyo stopped and became very serious. "Did you use protection?"_

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Tokyo Nights**

Neither Li no Kinomoto considered the consequences of their actions. And then, even as Sakura was leaving, neither thought of it. The only one worrying at that moment was Tomoyo, but she hid her thoughts from the group.

"Sakura we'll miss you, so you had better come back soon!" One of the Li sisters said. Everyone was a bit surprised with their appearance, and not so much with Yelan's.

"Tomoyo-chan, I hope I'm able to visit one of your shows sometimes. You're both welcome to visit me anytime, and I'm always open to Sakura's…lively modeling. It spices things up, and it actually looks good. Oh," Meiling did a small dance to show her giddiness, "I just can't wait to see you guys again!"

Good-byes with the family went on, until it was just Eriol and Syaoran.

"I'll miss you," both girls whispered to their man. It was traumatizing really, saying good bye like this after a revitalizing trip. No one paid attention to the couples as they said their sad farewells. Not even Sakura and Tomoyo's new family members.

There was a deep and passionate kiss exchanged between the two brunettes, then a final farewell hug as Sakura buried her tear-stained face into Syaoran's shoulder. As for Tomoyo and Eriol, they had a tight embrace, Eriol rubbing her back and arms as he tried to comfort her and keep her tears from falling.

The flight was announced for plane entrance and the girls hurried off as the Li family waved good-bye. Little Squishy and Syao looked sadly back, already missing their other owners.

"Oh, I did miss this house! We should take off another day to relax and get rid of this awful jet lag. What do you say, Sakura?" Tomoyo was beaming, searching Sakura's sad eyes. "Saku? Are you okay?"

"How can you be so happy? We may not see them again! If you love him so much, how can you be so calm not seeing him?"

"Sakura, I'll take you back any time you want, and I'm sure they'll visit. Just calm down. We're taking…two more days off before we seriously start working again, how's that?" Tomoyo responded in her genuinely sweet voice.

"That's fine," Sakura said back a little quieter.

The next few weeks continued in a rather slow manner, much to Sakura's displeasure. That is until her cell phone started meowing one afternoon. At first she just ignored it, because she didn't want to talk to anyone. Whoever was calling really wanted to talk to her because her phone wouldn't stop. Without even checking the number she answered, assuming the worst-or best.

"Tomoyo whatever it is, could you please tell me later? I don't feel like talking right now."

To her surprise there was a masculine laugh on the other end.

"Oh..um…I'm sorry. Who is this?"

The man on the other end paused, then decided to voice his thoughts. "Sakura I've been trying to figure everything out, and the earliest I can get to Japan is in one month, maybe two."

Sakura gasped, then hunched over for a few seconds, covering her mouth. She made a groan and ran to the bathroom.

"Sakura? You there?" He heard the sound of vomiting on the other end. "Are you okay?"

She took a moment to recollect herself. "Yeah. I don't know what came over me. Ah…I'm fine now. What were you saying?"

Syaoran smiled on his end, "The quickest I could come to Japan is one moth, two at most. I hope that's okay… that you'll wait for me."

Sakura beamed. Finally her life was speeding up. "That's great! Of course I'll wait for you," she smiled, until she felt a sudden pain in her stomach. "Ack. Maybe I'm not feeling so well after all. Anyway, will you stay with me or will you have your own place to stay?"

"I'd like to stay with you if you don't mind…"

"Okay! I can't wait. I'll design your room for you. Bring some things I could use to decorate it though. No, no. Send them so it will be ready for you. I want it to be perfect."

'My room? But I want to share rooms with _her_…' "Okay, I'll do that. Well, I need to get back to work. Love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

"Bye," they both whispered, hanging up. As soon as she wet the phone down her body responded with impeccable timing; her world went dark as she collapsed.

"Oh, please let everything be okay!" Tomoyo repeated, her hands clasped firmly together. She had found Sakura on the ground unconscious only moments after she had fallen. Sakura had been acting awkward lately—Tomoyo hoped she wasn't sick, that she hadn't been keeping something secret.

A doctor walked into the room, smiling at the panicking girl beside the bed. "It's nothing to worry about. After more than a month like this it's expected—though perhaps her fainting was…not a common occurrence. She'll be fine. Make sure she isn't drinking or smoking though!" His smile widened at her confused face. "I guess I should assume neither of you know?"

"Know…what…?" Tomoyo asked a little timidly before clearing her throat.

The drive home had been quiet, and Tomoyo couldn't keep her bottom lip out of her mouth. Of course Sakura noticed, and she was becoming worried as the tension in the car built.

Sakura sucked in her breath, "Tomoyo what's wrong? I'm find now, really. It was just a little faintness. That's all."

Tomoyo took the turn a little quickly, pulling to the side of the road. Oh gods, how could she tell her? She told the doctor she would; it should be her job not his, seeing as she's the best friend and knows the situation. "Find. I'll tell you what it is, but you need to stay calm and know that everything will be okay."

"Um…okay? What is it?"

It was Tomoyo's turn to suck in her breath. "Sakura, you're…you're… Sakura, you're pregnant."

The brunette's facial expressions changed so many times within the next minute, Tomoyo was unsure of just what her cousin was feeling. Shock, confusion, fear, happiness, understanding, regret, sadness…

"I'm pregnant," Sakura stated slowly, as if to try the words on her tongue, letting the understanding sink in further. "I'm pre pregnant with Syaoran's child."

Tomoyo nodded slowly, grabbing the steering wheel firmly. "Yes. And now you need to take care of yourself. I…wouldn't worry about telling him yet. And he hasn't even called you!"

"No, he did. I was on the phone with him when the morning sickness started. I wasn't sure what was wrong and he was so worried! Tomo… It won't be another month or two! I'll probably be three months pregnant by the time I see him again! This… I don't know what to do…"

Sakura continued modeling until she began to show, that is, modeling as a skinny woman. Being inspired, Daidouji Creations came out with a maternity label, Sakura and a few others becoming models for it. Tomoyo decided to post pone the release of Sakura's shots though; it probably would be an awkward way to tell the public about their favorite model.

As this life continued she heard little from Syaoran and resolved to tell him only once he came to Japan. He would be so surprised, and she hoped he wouldn't be mad at her. She wanted him to be happy and love the new family he would have. After a while she wondered if Syaoran would really be coming.

"Shouldn't you be going to Japan soon? Or has another business deal come up?" Eriol asked rather casually, leaning against Syaoran's desk.

"That and Meiling has insisted that I stay just a few months. It's like she and mother have some secret plan of keeping me here longer. It's irritating," he frowned. "I guess I should call Sakura… Let her know."

Eriol gave a grunt as his reply and picked himself up. "You haven't, or rather, don't read the tabloids, do you?"

"No, I don't. There's no reason to, considering all their information is farfetched lies." Syaoran rolled his eyes, flipping through a stack of papers on his desk.

"Well then, I'll be off. I've decided to take a little "vacation" to Japan for…oh, three days. See you, my dearest descendant." Eriol smiled languidly, then walked out of Syaoran's office.

Oh how Syaoran wished he could take a vacation even that long to Japan, to his Sakura. But his mother would not hear of it at such an important time for the company. Apparently they were just beginning to negotiate plans of buying out another corporation, and Syaoran could not leave Hong Kong, unless specifically told to, until the merger's post-mishaps and endeavors were done and gone over smoothly. How could he tell her? It had been four months since he had last seen her—all the paperwork and plans for his move had been finished—why couldn't he leave? It would be another three at least before the merger went through… Then he has to make sure everything is running smoothly for two weeks to a month after. Why must his mother put him in charge of such important matters!

He glared at the stack of papers once more. His eyes drifted to his phone and softened. He picked up the phone and dialed all the numbers. The room was silent except for the sound of the ringing tone.

"Hello? Syaoran?" Her voice floated through the air.

"Hey, Sakura. How are you today?"

"Oh, I'm fine, as normal. It's only a typical work day over here. The photo shoot's really busy!" she laughed, sweet music to his ears. "And how is my handsome prince today? You normally call later at night?" he noticed her voice become one of concern.

"Well, I could be just as good as you are, except that everything is tying me down a lot longer than I had thought. You know all the work to get me over is done…but…"

"But…?"

He sighed, "but mother decided to buy another company and have a merger, and she put _me_ in charge. On top of that Meiling wants me to stay longer than that, assuring me that I don't need to go to Japan so soon; I should "relax and enjoy my time here while I can.""

Sakura's silence worried him.

"Saku? Honey, I'm sorry. Mother won't even let me take a few days off to come visit. I really don't understand the women around here. It's like they're trying to keep me from something…" he stopped, trying not to think the wrong thoughts, but curiosity got the better of him. "There isn't something is there? Anything I need to know about?"

Sakura cringed on her end, affectionately caressing her slightly protruding belly. "Well, actually, it's nothing I can tell you about…either you can find out when you get here or… you can ask someone else. I'm sorry Syaoran…" her gaze shifted down and a tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sure you're going to find out soon enough anyway…. It'll be all over the media, I'm sure."

She paused and he heard voices in the background, voices trying to soothe Sakura as he heard her voice tremble. What was it? The way she said everything… It was as though she _had_ done something…something detestable. Then a familiar voice came onto the phone.

"Li Syaoran! What did you say to her! If you think she's cheating on you, you're dead wrong. Sakura couldn't—_wouldn't_—do something like that. Oh, forgive me. Her hormones are all out of wack. Perhaps I was being too hard on you," Tomoyo yelled quickly, then quieted, a sigh at the end.

"It's alright. I'm just concerned is all. There's a secret she won't tell me and I'm determined now to find out what it is."

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she looked toward her friend. Should she dare tell him? "And that, Li Syaoran, is why you must come here immediately. She won't last long without you, and I refuse to let her travel. It would be too much."

"Is she sick? Dying? I'll come as soon as I can. With Eriol gone I probably have to wait until he's back but I'll come, I'll come!" Syaoran grew panicked. How long had she been ill?

"No. She's not sick. But the sooner you come, the better." Tomoyo whispered into the phone, "She needs a man's comfort," and then giggled.

Syaoran grinned. "I see what you mean. I'll make up an excuse and get mother to let me go. May I say good-bye to her?"

Tomoyo immediately handed the sitting Kinomoto woman her phone. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to say good bye for the afternoon. I love you."

"I love you too Xiao Lang."

"Bye," they both said, then hung up.

Syaoran looked sadly at the phone, sighed again and left to his mother's office. As he walked on, many employees nodded and said good morning trying to be as polite and deferential as possible. When he reached her office he stopped. Shaking his head, he knocked on her door.

"Come in," a voice echoed through the door.

Syaoran walked in bravely. "Mother."

"Xiao Lang! If it's about a vacation to Japan…then I have something to tell you." She looked directly at him.

"What is it, mother?"

"You may go. However, you should wait until Eriol is back, as I am a busy woman and I am not running this company on my own."

"Yes ma'am," he said smiling. He wanted to call and tell Sakura. But surprising her would be better.

"And Xiao Lang," she said, looking him in the eyes once more, "don't be surprised when you see her. If you notice anything, anyway. Take good care of her. And you'd like, you can always visit the branch in Japan," she said in a sing-song voice.

Syaoran groaned but nodded in slight understanding. "Yes ma'am. I'll be going back to my office now."

"You do that. I'll be seeing you at home tonight, Xiao Lang. Your sister is in tonight and we'll be eating together."


	14. Exodus

**Previous Chapter:**

"_And Xiao Lang," she said, looking him in the eyes once more, "don't be surprised when you see her. If you notice anything, anyway. Take good care of her. And you'd like, you can always visit the branch in Japan," she said in a sing-song voice._

_Syaoran groaned but nodded in slight understanding. "Yes ma'am. I'll be going back to my office now."_

_"You do that. I'll be seeing you at home tonight, Xiao Lang. Your sister is in tonight and we'll be eating together."_

**Chapter 14: Exodus**

It seemed like forever to Syaoran before Eriol came back, and Syaoran was longing to see Sakura. Of course she didn't know he was coming, but perhaps Tomoyo would. Syaoran never knew when Eriol would tell her something.

As the flight stewardess went by, winking playfully at Syaoran, his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number but answered in his business tone. "Hello, Li Syaoran speaking." He heard female giggling. "Daidouji-san. How did…" he groaned, "nevermind. What is it?"

He heard her take in a breath. "If you ever needed to know, her ring size is a seven."

Well that was a subtle hint. "Um…thank you?"

"I guess you don't get it. Anyway, your plane should be landing in ten minutes so you should turn off your phone and look for me! See you!" There was a click and Li's cell phone went back to its default screen. Doing as told he turned it off.

Syaoran looked out at the window as the plane began landing procedures, observing all the adjusting plates and nearby housing. Those poor people, being so close to an airport. How did they sleep at night?

Before he knew it they were landing, finding their gate, and exiting. Hardly off the plant he felt a pair of arms around him, nearly choking him to death.

"What a welcome Tomoyo! Now off! I want to get my things and go see Saku," Syaoran said in his stern yet playful voice.

"Oh, alright, alright. Did Eriol tell you at all about his week? We had so much fun!"

"No, he didn't," Syaoran began.

"Well, he and I went on a date and before we knew it, we were back at my place and," Tomoyo carried on until Syaoran cut her off.

"I don't need to ear about _those things_, Tomoyo, dear."

Without even realizing they had found baggage claim, Tomoyo watched as he grabbed his bag. "Find, fine. But now I'm taking you to see dear Saku," she said, a hint of worry marking her face. Syaoran didn't notice this, and if he did it didn't look it as he smiled for the second time since he arrived. Tomoyo grinned and started walking to the exit she had come from.

"Now, I'm not supposed to be at work today. I'm 'sick,' alright?" Tomoyo told Syaoran when they were outside of the building. He nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Alright, there's plenty of signs. Now…For this time of day she should be having a thirty minute break. She usually hangs out with me during breaks, but since I'm not here, she's probably in her room. It's one of the most advertised in the building, but here's a map anyway," she explained while pulling out the paper and handing it to him.

"Thanks. I guess we'll see you later."

"Good luck," she smiled.

Syaoran turned and entered the building. She only hoped he would notice and not leave or feel stressed.

Li made his way down the hallways in the calmest way he could, if you didn't think about how much his heart was racing. When he made it to her door, he hesitated before knocking. No second thoughts. He was here and that's how it should be. He let his hand meets the thick wood.

"Syaoran, when will I get to see you again?" Sakura cried to herself. Her hands and arms wrapped around her stomach as she silently cried to herself. When she heard the knocking at her door she wiped her tears away, tried to make herself presentable and opened her door. Who she saw standing there made her cry eve more.

Sakura threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and kissed his face all over. "Syao! Syaoran! I've missed you so much. Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Why? Oh, look at me, I'm a mess," she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. She took his hand, holding it tightly. "I love you so much."

She smiled down to her, kissing her. "I love you too."

They stood for a minute holding each other before Sakura pulled away. Her face was calm but her eyes revealed the raging emotions within as she looked to the ground. "I'm sorry. I decided without your knowing," she whispered.

Syaoran looked to her face, confused. He looked her up and down for the first time since they had seen one another, his eyes stopping on the protruding bump. Timidly he ask, "are you pregnant" in a voice as quiet as Sakura's had been.

Sakura nodded, a few glistening tears falling from her shamed face. Syaoran didn't even notice himself wrap his arms around her warm body until he reached a hand up to wipe her tears. Her made hushed cooing sounds, telling her it would be okay.

Sakura smiled, rubbing her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried like that. It's just the hormones, really. And, I guess… I didn't want to tell you. I was so scared you would," but she was cut off by a soft, sweet kiss that told her she shouldn't worry so much—everything would be alright. The last of her tears fell as she embraced his touch. She had longed to see him again, to feel his lips, his hands, the feeling of being under his touch, and now she could finally indulge herself in this. How long would he be here? She wished it was forever…

They broke the kiss and Sakura finally got it out. "How long will you be here Xiao?"

He looked down into her searching eyes and sighed, now completely unsure of his future actions. "I was supposed to leave in a week, but I'm not sure now. I doubt I could be with you the whole time either. Mother 'hinted'," he added the finger quotations, "that I 'visit' the branch here, and you know how she is." He rolled his eyes, grinning down at his green-eyed-Goddess who was smirking back at him.

"Well, that's plenty of time to do things. I'm sure Tomoyo wouldn't mind. You could do your work and I'll do mine until we can meet. We could go shopping, or just go hang out, see a movie, I don't know. Whatever you want to do while you're here. Even thought you haven't been her in how many years?" She let out a nervous laugh. "Let's go get coffee."

"Right now?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah," she said in the most casual voice.

"But you're working," he said, looking down guiltily.

"I'm sure they won't mind, you know. The whole me being with the father of my baby. Don't worry," she smiled, patting his back. He smiled sheepishly back and nodded.

"Okay then. Let's go if you want."

"Oh! You need to meet everyone first. At least who's here. C'mon Xiao!" She took his hand and drug him out of her room.

They were met with the face of Yukito, about to knock on the door, who was fairly surprised to see Syaoran. The two men regarded one another for a moment before anyone spoke. The first was Sakura. "Well! Yukito! I guess you two haven't seen each other in a few years. Syaoran and I were about to go out and get coffee. Of course I wanted him to meet everyone first, but now that I think about it…Well, never mind. I'm just so excited. We'll see you when we get back," she smiled to him and dragged Syaoran past Yukito down the hall.

Syaoran turned his head around as they kept walking, looking at Yukito in a confused daze. Yukito only shook his head and turned around. Syaoran looked back at Sakura as they took a corner. "Okay, love. He's gone. Why did you hurry off like that?" he asked, a questioning grin on his face.

"Well he's always been so…what's the word?" she let go of him and kept walking. "Protective. He's been so protective since he…found out. Touya told me that if you never came back, Yukito was going to ask me to marry him…" she sighed. "He just makes me so nervous. It's like he _wants_ me to like him, to forget you. But I never could Xiao. I couldn't. I'm glad you're here," she turned to him and smiled.

Syaoran was silent. 'What can I say? Of course I don't want Yukito to snag her. Christ, first Eriol and now Sakura's childhood crush,' he thought. "Me too. I'm glad you remembered me."

She smiled and planted a small and delicate hiss on his lips. "C'mon, if we keep this up we'll never get there. And, by the way, we're walking." She heard his groan and giggled," it's not that far,"

"I haven't even got my things together or a hotel…"

Sakura squeezed his hand and pulled him along. When they finally exited the building they were scared half-to-death by a pouncing Daidouji. "I thought you two would _never_ come out. Glad I knew where Sakura would take you though!" Her eyes went into stare mode—some things never change. "Syaoran's things are at your apartment though, Saku. I sent my driver there with them. I…would ask if I can go with you, but that would make me… I don't know. Intrusive?" Tomoyo blushed, bowed and began walking into the building. "I'll see you guys later. Sakura, I don't expect you in for the rest of the week!" The door closed behind her as the words sunk in. A week…

"Wilkommen to AlterHaus. Today we have a special on your vanilla latte, Kinomoto-sama. Buy one, get one free," a man at the counter said as they entered.

Sakura smiled and waved saying, "Hey there Miki-san. I think I'd like to do that, but lemme ask Syao." She turned to her messy-haired prince. "Do you like vanilla latte? Theirs is probably the best I've had. Everything here is good though."

He pondered over it for a few seconds before speaking to 'Miki' with a grin on his face, "We'll take that special." When Sakura wasn't looking though, Syaoran leaned over the counter and whispered in a sinister voice, "I hope you're not trying to win her over though. Lay a hand on her and you'll have a fist in your face." Miki looked at him shocked, then gulped and nodded in compliance. Their grim looks disappeared when Sakura turned back around.

"Hey Syao, I found a table for us. Let's go sit down." She took his hand and pulled him to the empty table. "I hope you don't say anything to scare Miki. He's usually so shy and timid. I'd hate to think of what it would be like after hearing a death threat." Sakura glared at him and saw the guilty expression. "Li Syaoran can you lat off for even a minute!"

Syaoran was about to retaliate when Miki came with their drinks. "Here you are," he whispered in a quiet tone.

Sakura took them politely and said in the nicest way she could, "Syaoran didn't mean what he said to you, and he'd like to apologize."

Syaoran immediately glared at her, then the boy before turning his head to the side and reluctantly muttering words of apology.

The boy blushed and nodded. "It's alright. He's only protecting you, Sakura." He leaned in closer to her and whispered into her ear, "And by how protective he is, I'd say he was the father." Miki smirked in a victorious fashion when he saw the girl's face turn scarlet.

Syaoran let out a low, feral growl when he saw their close proximity and Sakura's bright face, automatically assuming the worst. "What did you do to her?" He demanded in a heavy, low voice.

"Nothing, I was only saying something to her."

"Didn't look like it from her face and your smug little grin."

The two males glared at one another, Sakura feeling desperate to get it over with. When she let out a soft cough to get their attention, it came.

"Li Syaoran, Miki here did nothing. He only made a small guess at something catching me off guard. Miki, you may leave now."

The voice of authority seemed strong as was her will. Miki bowed and left the two as she had commanded. As he did so, Sakura sipped on her latte, calming her nerves.

"Everything I eat, the baby eats. Everything I feel, the baby feels. I've forgotten so much about life and magic. Nature. Please stay calm. The baby feels your emotions too. I learned these things while Eriol was here. Just drink the coffee and relax yours nerves. Don't traumatize the poor thing."

Syaoran watched her warily, his eyes focusing from one thing to another. Mostly he found himself eying her lips as she spoke, the words etching deeper into his being. Almost robotically he brought the cup to his lips, eagerly sipping down the hot liquid. As it passed down his throat he felt eh flood of calm in his body—generally the opposite happened with caffeine. As the calm settled in, he felt something else within him. A presence. An aura. It spoke to him in a language he didn't know, but he understood it as soon as it came. "You're doing great. You'll do well. Control your powers. They might be needed…" The voice didn't necessarily have a sound though. Not male of female. Just a presence. His eyes opened. When had he closed them? Sakura was looking at him, her deep green eyes out of focus, as though in a trance.

"You're doing great. You'll do well," she said.

Syaoran stared back at her in amazement. Had she just said that? He now questioned his sanity.

"Of course I just said that," she said once again from her daze. "But do you know how? I'm a vessel. I'll be strong, like you two. More son. You've combined two bloodlines of Clow Reed…" The voice drifted off, Sakura eyes coming into focus. She'd channeled into her child, or maybe it was the opposite. Eriol had warned her of this. It wasn't dangerous, only awkward. Strange. Not ordinary for ever the magical. But for Clow's family…

"Sakura? What just happened?"

She blinked. He stared. Their eyes were watching one another, drowning. "We synched with our child. It's what the baby wanted. To tell you something." They drank the remaining latte's in silence, keeping ever watchful eyes on their whereabouts.

Their magic seemed to be a cause. What had the child said? Meant? It was too strange. Nonchalant. Random. So they ignored it.

**Author's Notes**

I'm sorry, I forgot who reviewed the last chapter… I hope this one doesn't seem too strange or come as a disappointment. It did for me.. Hopefully my next story will turn out better. I've got a long summer ahead, and time to thoroughly think of a plot. I'm sure there are grammar and spelling errors in this. It took me 20 minutes to type it up. If you have any suggestions for my next CCS fic, tell me. Other than that, next fic should be Hellsing. Watch out.


	15. Tippy Toe

**Author's Note: I own none of these characters, nor the movies mentioned in this chapter.**

**Chapter 15: Tippy Toe**

"This is Ramia," Sakura said, pointing. The girl with jet-black locks bowed. "This is Lilke, Makone, Kyo, and of course Yukito." Each bowed respectively at the sound of their name. Syaoran in turn bowed graciously back.

"And you know me, of course." Tomoyo. She bounced to the messy haired man, her shirt floating up a little in the air. "You two have already been out today. It's a shame. I suppose I should let you…rest." She winked. Everyone giggled except Li, Kinomoto and the light haired man in glasses, Yukito. Of course, Yukito wasn't blushing like the two soon-to-be-parents were.

"I guess that's our cue to get going. Nice meeting you," Li said in his impersonal way. No one seemed to notice except Sakura who sweat-dropped. Everyone else just nodded and the two lovers walked away.

"You don't have to be so cruel."

Syaoran glared. "I wasn't being cruel. It's normal."

Sakura sighed. "Always the business man."

The taxi received them gratefully—apparently it had been a slow day. "So, where are we headed today, miss?"

"To my apartment. I think you know where it is?"

The man had turned to look at her. "Miss Sakura? Alright then!" His English was spoken flawlessly.

"English?" Syaoran wandered aloud.

The man smiled even more now. "Yep, if you hadn't noticed, I'm American. Sakura here understands my every word. Smart girl." He drove along quickly, taking a turn rather fast, the two in the back falling to the side. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Sakura beamed, pushing off of Syaoran. Her hands found their way to her belly, cradling her bump. Syaoran noticed, running his fingers down her arm as softly as ever, making her skin crawl. Their fingers interlocked and a smooth rubbing motion was made against the womb.

The cab driver glanced back at them in the silence only to see the master Li leaning into Sakura, then suckling on her earlobe. 'I suppose he's the father. She wouldn't do that with anyone…I'll let them alone.'

The rest of the ride went silently, the lovers in the back cuddling. It wasn't long before the taxi cab pulled into the apartment complex and the driver turned around.

"It's the same bill as always, Miss Sakura. You two have a good afternoon."

"You too," she beamed. She handed him a wad of cash and got out, Syaoran following suit.

The taxi sped off as the couple walked into the complex.

"So many people know…You're still modeling but I would have known. You're always in shoots published in magazines. I don't get it." Syaoran sighed. They started walking up the flight of stairs and Sakura giggled.

"I didn't want you to know until I told you or…you came and found out. Daidouji Creations wasn't going to release anything until then. But here you are, now you know, and I'm sure Tomo has a date set already." Sakura put her hand up in the victory pose, peace sign of others, and smiled. "Watch out Tokyo 'cause your favorite model is pregnant and taken!"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her at the top of the steps. 'I want to ask her so bad. I can't. I need a ring. What had Tomoyo told me?' He took Sakura's hand and began massaging it, his fingers lingering on her ring finger. 'Size seven. I'll go out tomorrow.'

Sakura stood in silence, feeling a little nervous under his gaze. "Syaoran, let's go inside. It's hot out." He nodded and followed her to the door which she promptly unlocked. It swung open and Syaoran couldn't help but smile. Pink. Everywhere.

"Sakura, I think you need a little more of _other_ colors." Syaoran hadn't been paying excellent attention as he felt something at his ankles. He looked down to see little Syao. "Hey there, Syao. I haven't seen you in ages," Syaoran cooed, picking up the kitten. Syao in return rammed her head into Syaoran's face, purring loudly. "Woah there girl," he whispered to her, petting and scratching the cat.

Sakura could only smile at the sight. She shut the door behind them and journeyed to a room that had been Tomoyo's until recently. It looked nice. Syaoran's things had been dumped there, so she assumed he'd be sleeping there and not with her. A small sadness began to creep its way into her mind.

"Whatchu doin' love?" Syaoran's small voice startled her.

"Nothing. This is your room for the week. I'm sorry it's so…_purple_." Sakura's face twisted as she said this, nearly shuttering at the mention of the color. "If you want, you can decorate it."

Li smirked. "But I'm here with _you_. I don't need a room. I'm going to be a father and a," he stopped himself. Sakura felt her heart flutter. He saw it in her eyes. Yearning.

The baby was listening. It knew and wanted to encourage Syaoran, but its mother would know and certainly surprises are better. The lovers felt the baby's anxiety though and calmed down.

"You can sleep with me," Sakura smiled, her emeralds gleaming.

Syaoran walked up to her at that moment, wrapping her in his arms. He didn't want to let go. He knew it might become awkward again, planning to abandon her until an idea struck him.

"Sakura, do you have a stereo system with a CD player?"

She nodded, a confused look on her face. As soon as she pointed, Syaoran was at it with one of his CD cases. 'When did he get that?' Sakura watched as he put a CD in, selected a track. He got up as it started to play, coming to her with his arms wide. Staring into his trusting eyes she understood what it was. She put a hand just below his shoulder, entwining the fingers of her other hand with his.

They stood together, and began slow dancing to Train's _Drops of Jupiter_. Sakura leaned her head against his chest as they made circles around the room. As they went, Syaoran began singing to her, the first two lines coming out as his head was above hers. He leaned his face in close to her shoulder and sung into her ear.

"She acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that there's time to change.. Since the return from her stay on the moon.. She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey…" He leaned in to her cheek and kissed it tenderly.

The couple danced like this until the song was over, whereupon they unpacked Syaoran's things in Sakura's room.

"I'm going to be out for most of the day tomorrow," Syaoran told her as he pulled some of his things out.

Sakura pouted at this, petting a purring Syao. "Alright. But for today you're relaxing with me. I have a few movies I rented the other night that we could watch. Want to?"

Syaoran looked over to her. He couldn't help but smile. Yes, he was in love. This is what he wanted. "What kinds of movies?"

"Well, one is a romantic adventure, one is a classic and another…well…" her hand shot up behind her head, scratching nervously. "It might be scary."

Oh, this would be perfect, he knew. Watching the scary movie last would be the best part. It would have to be the classic followed by the romance. It would get her in the mood. The smirk that had secretly grown was probably what gave him away.

"Xiao, you wouldn't," she started, eyes widening.

"You rented it. Might as well watch it," he mused.

"Alright. Let's start watching now. Can't waste any time. I'll pop us some popcorn." Sakura winked at him before making her way into the kitchen.

As Syaoran found the movies, Sakura pulled out a pan, poured enough oil in it and followed that with corn kernels. She covered it and turned the heat on the stove on. 'Hopefully it won't burn me.'

"Sakura! How long until it's done?" Syaoran called into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure. I'm just setting it on the stove!" she called back.

The young Li furled his brows and walked into Sakura's kitchen. "The stove? Don't people usually use a microwave these days?"

Sakura smiled curtly. "Yes, but they don't realize how much better this is. Obviously you don't either. But," she drawled out the word, finally continuing, "soon enough you'll know. Be careful not to melt the popcorn with margarine though. Because trust me, it will." Sakura eyes him, keeping the lid on her popping kernels tightly shut.

"Alright, alright. I don't like mine buttery anyway. Salt is good enough," he grinned. Syaoran went back to the TV and DVD player, putting a newly released 'Hook' in. Peter Pan and pirates. He shook his head.

Less than a minute later Sakura came in with a large bowl of popcorn, a salt shaker and a bottle of spray on movie butter. "Here we are. And what shall we watch first, mein Captain?"

"A captain, eh? Like Hook?"

Sakura blushed. "I can't help it. It's really good." Then without thinking she muttered, "Wait till you see my 'romance.' It's mostly action."

At that Syaoran looked down at the movies. "Pirates of the Caribbean? Treasure Island?" Sweat formed at his brow and slipped down his cheek. "They're all pirate movies. How can you say it's scary?" He side-glanced at her only to see her blushing furiously. "Alright, I'm sorry. But look, Hook is starting."

The two got up from their positions on the floor, deciding the couch would be much more comfortable. Syao, who had been sitting next to the videos, climbed up with them and found herself in Syaoran's lap.

Syaoran sprinkled some salt onto the fresh popcorn, Sakura shaking the bowl to distribute it. Before they knew it they were munching away at it, and Sakura was crying without there being any need to.

The second time she started sniffling, Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, watching from the corner of his eye. Without really thinking he pulled Sakura against him, making Syao reposition herself. They stayed like this through the entire movie, being very happy for Peter when all was said and done.

Remembering his movie choices, Syaoran had to think about which movie should be next. 'Treasure Island or Caribbean?' He tried to remember Treasure Island and decided against it. He couldn't remember it well, but he knew that he didn't have a high opinion of it then; why should he now? He wanted to make Sakura happy though…she'd rented these movie's after all. "Saku…it's over. Which one do you want to watch now?" He hoped to the gods it wasn't Treasure Island.

Sakura turned her head ever so slowly to face him. Her eyes were a little red. "Either Pirates of the Caribbean or…umm…The Goonies." The statement seemed too good to be true.

"What about Treasure Island?" He had to ask.

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Actually, I watched it last night. Well, and Pirates of the Caribbean, but Johnny Depp is so…"

Syaoran put a finger to her lips. "Don't finish that. Alright. How about the Goonies then?"

Sakura giggled, "How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" The smile on her face wanted so much to convince him.

And it did. Syaoran sighed in defeat. "Of course, love. Maybe after that we can go find you a pirate hat," he winked at her.

She punched him in the arm playfully. At that he grabbed her and nuzzled his face into her neck, making her squirm. Sakura giggled at his touch only satisfying Syaoran, giving him the incentive to kiss her delicate neck with the attention it needed.

"Syao, what about the movie?" Sakura asked in a soft and silky voice.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and changed out the disks. Syaoran skipped quickly through the menu and pressed play. Just as quickly as he'd gotten up, Syaoran was back at her side, an arm snaking around her waist. And just as quickly as Syao had been thrown out of Syaoran's lap she was in it again, purring softly.

The two sat in a comfortable silence during the movie, Sakura only being frightened when the crew of the Black Pearl became zombies. In the meantime, the only noises were Syao's purring and Sakura's humming to the familiar tune of the theme music.

A mere two hours later, Sakura sighed, snuggling closer to her lover. "One of these days I'm buying the soundtrack. It's all instrumental and never once did I not like a song." Sakura's voice got softer and quieter as she spoke, eyes drifting shut in thought.

Syaoran, thinking she was dozing off, let himself do the same, only being startled back to reality by the sound of Sakura's silky voice.

"Syaoran, I have an idea. I want to go somewhere, but it's a surprise."

He looked over and saw the sad, far away look in her eyes. "Anything you want to do, love. Absolutely anything."

Before he knew it, Syaoran was being dragged along outside with a blindfold on. Sakura hadn't given him even a clue as to where they were going, and he was by now far beyond a normal curiosity. It seemed like forever to him before they stopped. He tensed up, feeling her hand leave his, even if it was only for a moment. She had wandered around him, he sensed, before taking his hands and placing them on her belly. "Syaoran," he heard her say, "this is where I want our child to grow up and play." He felt the fabric around his eyes slowly being moved upward until it was gone. His eyes fluttered open.

A park looking very similar to the Penguin Park he and Sakura had first met stood before him. He was speechless.

"Sakura…"

Sakura smiled sadly, her eyes boring down into his soul. She wanted every day and every night to be like this. Would his eyes reveal his true feelings? As her gaze deepened, his face became nearer to hers and before either knew it their lips were locked.


End file.
